The Story Of Us
by MiRixiChan
Summary: Maria and Jeff are Seniors in high school and are slowly liking each other. Follow what happens as their lives start to change forever while dealing with all sorts of things in a teenagers life such as enemies , jealousy , a new career and more.
1. The beginning

**Hey guys this is Makeeba. This is my first fanfic so be mindful of my grammar errors and spelling. Thank you!**

* * *

><p>"Maria. Maria, Maria! Wake the hell up!" a voice called from downstairs. Maria rolled over with a groan and a sighed.<p>

'Good god another year of school. Thank God it's my senior year and the last time I will ever have to walk down the halls of Ridge Dale High.' Maria thought as she trudged across the wooden floor. She also thought of the last three years it took her to get to the moment she was in today. After a while her little sister, Morgan, came up the stairs and started banging on the door and yelling.

"Morgan shut the hell up and stop banging on my door with your heavy ass hand!" Maria shouted before opening the door.

Morgan wasn't expecting that because her normal sarcastic and slick mouth attitude was replaced with a face that was unrecognizable. For a moment in time Morgan and Maria had a stare down until Maria finally couldn't take it anymore

"Go get dressed because I'm leaving in less than an hour" Maria said as she went through her jewelry and hair drawer. Morgan was glaring but she ignored her. All Maria cared about was seeing friends that she couldn't see in the summer. As she got ready she sang along to her favorite band, Emarosa.

**_Oh your eyes they glow_**

**_so pretty they've lost their worth_**

**_They keep me alone_**

**_and I know I'm dead inside_**

**_I'm reminded every night_**

**_so close just know it won't be me._**

She tried on many outfits until she came up with an outfit consisting of black leather skater skirt , a white tank that flowed which maria tucked in, long white and two black stripe tube socks with her pair of black and white Retro 12 taxi's with silver stud earrings , and a silver necklace that had a pair of angel wings attached to it. She curled her hair into waves and pinned it to one side before looking in the mirror. Pleased with the way she looked, she picked up her tote bag and Iphone then headed to my car with her sister in tow.

* * *

><p>Feeling his bed go up and down, he opened his eyes to see his two little sisters, Maryse and Jenni, bouncing up and down screaming for him to wake up.<p>

"Wake and get your lazy butt out of bed!"

"Ugh are you two aware of what time it is?" Jeff said as he sat up pushing his colorful hair back. Jenni and Maryse had a pretty good clue of the time because they looked at each other and smiled. Jenni only being six looked up at him and said "jeffy wu have to wake up for skewl." Sighing he pulled back the sheets and headed towards the shower mumbling.

"Your lucky it was Jenni and I Jeff because if it was Matt, he would've been dead before he even reached your bed." Maryse said before walking out with Jenni in her arms

Stepping out the shower, he pulled his hair into a slick bun before going in his dresser and closet to look for clothes to wear. Throwing his clothes onto the bed, he proceeded to put on his boxers and dry the rest of his body. Making sure there is no more water on his body, he threw on his black Aerosmith shirt, dark washed jeans, and his black and white Retro 12 taxi's. Walking down stairs, he was met with the aroma of breakfast. A few minutes later, Maryse pranced down the stairs looking pretty great and surprisingly not wearing short shorts. She was actually wearing a ripped skinny jeans, sandals, and a white Jeffree Star shirt and a jeans vest. Her hair was even pulled back with a headband and was styled into beach curls.

"Come here sweetie and give daddy a hug. I'm so proud of you finally finding the rest of your pants for once." their father Gil said. Maryse just glared while Jeff chuckled at his dad. Mr. Hardy then stood up and put his coffee mug in the sink, gave his wife a kiss, and bid his children a good day. Sipping his orange juice, Matt told his younger siblings to get going.

They all said goodbye to their Mom and Jenni and headed to the door of their car . With smiles on their faces, they started the engine and and sped away.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey guys there is the first chapter. I am so excited , anyway TNA is on tonight and I haven't been tuned in so much so gonna see what goes on.I hope you like the chapter<strong>

**xoxo Makeeba**


	2. First Day Fighting

Maria dropped Morgan off to school and pulled up into Ridge Dale High where she found a parking space and pulled smoothly in it where the engine of her black Mitsubishi Eclipse purred to a stop. She picked up her bag off the passenger seat and got out with a refreshed look on her face.

Maria waved to the other kids that she only knew by their faces;but that's when she heard an all too familiar chorus of squeals screaming her name. Turning around she saw the faces of her friends Eve Torres, Melina Perez, and her boyfriend John Morrison.

Getting ready to give Eve a hug, she was bombard by all three having the air knocked out of her. 'Ahh the suffocation.' She thought as she tried her hardest to hug back when she saw over her shoulder the rest of her friends, Mickie James, Ken Anderson (Mr. Anderson) , Torrie Wilson , Candice Michelle , Trish Stratus, Cody Rhodes , Ted DiBiase , Michelle McCool, Layla El and the rest of her posse.

"Hey!" they all shouted at Maria as they each gave her a hug. "Hey!" she shouted back with her bubbly giggle. "Are you ready to piss off the teachers this year?" asked Ken with an excited voice.

"Oh yeah!" she said with a smirk.

"But not without us of course." Maria turned at the sound of the two most important people of her life Randy and John. They are Step-brothers and her trouble making cousins but to everyone else they are the kings of the school.

She loved them because they help with all of her problems but thought she was one of the kids who worship at their feet because their jocks on the football team. "Hola senor and senor how are you guys?" she said as she hugged them with a smile. "We're good." they replied and they began conversing about their summer.

* * *

><p>As Jeff, Maryse and Matt pulled in the parking lot they saw groups gathered together talking , laughing ,and catching up. Jeff guessed they all known each other for awhile. The Hardy's had friends but they didn't come until late March last year. They moved from their home in North Carolina because their father got a new job that he couldn't refused. Leaving no space for arguing, they moved most of their friends tagging along. Jumping out the car, Maryse ran as far as her high heels can take her before Matt even parked the car properly.<p>

Neither of the Hardy brother knew why she ran out the car until they heard her scream. "Angie!" she shouted. With a grim look on their faces, Jeff and Matt were not thrilled that her best friend, Angelina, is the reason why she was about to tuck-and- roll out of a moving car just to give her a hug.

Angelina ran over with her friends Madison Rayne, Lisa Marie Varon(Tara), Jamie Szantyr (Velvet Sky), Allen Jones (Aj Styles) , Elijah l Burke (Pope) and Rosa Mendes. Jeff stepped back and watched as Angelina and his sister stood for 2 minutes straight smuggling each other. Noticing Jeff, Angelina finally let Maryse go before greeting him.

"Hey Jeff what's going on?"

"Oh nothing just you know this chick just gave me a heart attack because my sister decided to be a lunatic and jump out the car over a freaking hug" He shot back in a joking manner. Before Angelina could say another word Jeff's attention was captured by a small redhead with emerald,gray eyes and a wonderful smile who was talking and laughing with her friends. Jeff heard about the girl and knew who she was.

"Ugh hello do you not hear me talking to you?" questioned Angelina with her manicured hand on her hips.

"Oh sorry I just got distracted." Jeff said trying not to give away who he was looking at since the girl and his sister disliked each other. Matt just chuckled. He knew who his little brother was looking at. He was looking in that direction as well but he was looking at the girl's best friend.

Jeff shot him a look that said 'I'm not the only one'.

Angelina and Maryse both looked at each other then at the boys. Knowing who Jeff was looking at, Maryse snapped. "if you know what's good for you, you better not have been staring at who I think you were staring at."

"Oh you gonna get it and you know it so can I get an amen" said Pope the only one in the group at the moment unafraid to back down.

"I wasn't staring, I don't even like her" Jeff said trying to make his voice convincing. Maryse just looked at him with suspicion before walking away as the bell rang. Soon, every grade level scattering and walking in different directions to find their classes.

* * *

><p>'Maria.' Jeff thought. He finally figured out her name when he heard one of her friends say it. The bell finally rang meaning it was time to go to lunch. Jeff grabbed lunch with Matt and sat with the trouble making kids with their styles varying scene to rocker. That's when he saw her walking through the door arms linked with her friends laughing. 'Wow was her smile pretty. dude shut up..oh excellent this chick has me talking to myself he thought while everyone else spoke.<p>

"Aye hardy are you okay?" asked Shannon. "Yea I'm cool why?" he asked with suspicion in my voice.

"Just asking cause you got quiet on me dude." Shannon replied. "Oh well I'm good"he said calmly

Shannon had a look of mischief on his face meaning that he had something up his sleeve. Walking over to the Jock's table, Shannon started to pick a fight with the Co-Captain Randy. Suddenly they were at it dashing stuff out the way grabbing, punching and shouting.

"Oh no not again!" Maria said to herself as Randy and Shannon fought with a crowd beginning to form around them. Forcing his way through the crowd jeff pulled Shannon away before anymore damage can be done.

"Dude really?" Jeff said in an alarmed tone. Maria walked over to Randy who was steaming. "Next time, have some self control." Maria snarled at Randy.

"Hey baby why don't we tango in bed" Shannon spat trying to start more trouble again. Maria rushed towards him with the tray in her hand. "BAM!" the connection of the tray and shannon echoed through the cafeteria. Before maria could hit him anymore John yanked her back and took the tray from her hand .

"Shannon!" Maryse barked while walking over to the scene. Hearing her menacing voice call his name, he instantly paled. "Let's go." Randy then walked away with his crew before security showed up meanwhile Maria threw a dirty look at Maryse

**Ok guys that's chapter two. Hope you liked it. I put some thought into that. Please review and tell me in your opinion who you think won the fight.**


	3. You gotta be Kidding

Walking out the lunch room, they made their way outside. Some of them went to sit down on the bleacher's while other scattered but remained close. "I saw the way you looked at Maryse..." Maria started off.

"Ok and?" Randy snapped. Sighing Maria continued. "You know I don't like her right?"

"Yes Maria, I just looked at her so just chill the fuck out."he replied while looking ahead.

"Do you know why Shannon started that fight?"she asked but Randy just remained silent until the bell rang for 7th period.

* * *

><p>'Thank God, i have art class now' Maria thought. It was the best period Maria saw all day on her schedule. Art was her sanctuary where she could do everything calmly or calm down after being in an angry situation. She can also be in control of anything. Anything that she could imagine she would put it on paper. She also loved it because it was the one place where her gossiping friends didn't see her because they had Spanish (She's Italian, Puerto-Rican &amp; American).<p>

She quietly took out her sketch pad when two people she didn't expect to see strolled in. It was her enemy Maryse and her big brother Jeff Hardy. Maria just stared up at the ceiling shaking her fist angrily saying things like "really couldn't he get Spanish" or "God why do you hate me so,I've been a good girl." She watched as they walked towards the back of the room and sat next to each other. Maryse pulled out her HTC and put her feet up on the desk while chewing her gum very loudly. Jeff just pulled out his iPod and listened to some music. Quickly getting annoyed turned around in her seat, and snapped.

"Can you stop chewing your damn gum so loudly?" But Maryse just ignored her and kept going and even doing it louder. Having enough, Maria got up in her face. "I know you heard me the first time."she said. But again Maryse ignored her and kept texting away. So then Maria did the unthinkable. She slapped her.

"Uh oh" Jeff said. 'That ass' he thought while he checked Maria out. Putting down her phone, Maryse grabbed Maria by the hair, slammed her head first onto the floor and started throwing punches and scratches. At that instant, Maria tried getting Maryse off of her while throwing punches of her own. Getting off of Maria, Maryse grabbed her stuff and exited out the room. Feeling sorry for Maria, Jeff walked towards her and bended down at her level. "Are you okay?"he asked slightly annoyed. "Im fine, a few punches and scratches don't hurt."

"After what I just witnessed, Hardy you can take the empty seat next to Kenallis." Ms. Toledo stated. Maria just smiled while inwardly she was disgusted.

"That won't be a problem will it Maria dear?"

Maria looked up to see her brown eyes burrowing into her flesh and next to her was a grumbling Jeff.

"No ma'am, its fine."she replied.

"Actually, I wanna leave. So later." Jeff said before grabbing his stuff and walking out of class.

"Hardy, Hardy! Get back into class before I have to write you a referral." Ms. Toledo shouted after Jeff who just simply ignored her.

Sitting down Maria couldn't help but scowl. 'He's such a disobedient child, I wonder how the hell he hasn't ended up on the streets yet.' she said inwardly. However her thoughts wandered. 'Although he does have a nice body and those amazing turquoise eyes...wait what the hell am i thinking? Dear lord, I need to get my mind off of him somehow.'

Reaching into her tote bag she grabbed her pencil and sketch book and began looking for blak pages. She soon stopped on a particular picture. 'I wish you were here dad, I miss you so much.' Maria thought while blinking back tears. Gently she flipped over the page and began sketching.

Soon the final bell ring, Maria stuffed her things in her bag before dashing out the classroom in search of her friends.

Jeff walked down the hallway with his headphones in when suddenly he felt someone's cold hands covering his eyes. The perfume smelt familiar and he picked it up right away, it was his sister

"Where were you when you walked out the class?" Jeff asked as they walked to the car occasionally waving to their friends. "I was in the bathroom making sure I didn't have any bruise marks and I was hanging with Shannon. How dare that stupid bitch try to start shit with?" replied Maryse who was still angry. And they got in the car Maryse, Matt and Jeff and we pulled out of the lot laughing and talking.

* * *

><p>"So babies how was school today" asked Rosa, their mother. "Good" said Maryse with an even tone of voice. "Good" said Matt with a bored tone. "Same old same old" said Jeff.<p>

"Anything knew?" asked Gil as he sliced his pork chop. "Not really besides Maryse fighting in classing and then walking out" Everyone looked up from their plates finding what he said interesting. "Maryse, who did you fight?" asked Rose.

"I fought Maria because she had the nerve to slap me across my face." Maryse sneered.

"Son I think you and I should have a man to man later." said Gil "Can I talk too dad?" asked Matt. "No you can't" replied Gil with a serious face. "But why?" asked an annoyed Matt. Gil just smiled and said "Just because your older than Jeff doesn't mean you're a man." Which left everyone except Matt laughing.

**Well there goes another chapter and I HOPE you enjoyed Please review :3**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	4. Getting Along

Maria came home. All she wanted to do was relax in her room and listen to some Falling in Reverse. As soon as she slammed into her bed, Maria heard the doorbell ring 3 times and groaned. Thinking that it was Morgan at the door, Maria ran down the stairs only to see her sitting on her couch with her friend Julie drinking soda.

"Didn't you hear the door bell ring?." Maria snapped. She was irritated that she had to get out of her bed to open the door when Morgan was right there.

"Oh I heard it alright, I was just waiting for you to go answer it" Morgan said while sipping her drink. Glaring, Maria took Morgan's soda and stomped her way over to the door. She unlocked the door only to see John and Randy with bags and suitcases.

"It took you long enough" John huffed while putting down his stuff and kicking off his shoes.

Ignoring what he said she questioned him. "Why are you guys here with bags?"

"Your mom didn't tell you yet?" asked John with wide eyes.

"Tell me what?" Maria replied in shock. Usually her mother tells her stuff ahead of time.

"We are moving in because mom and dad are going back to Iraq and grandma doesn't want us!" Randy interfered while glaring at John.

"Oh sorry I should've helped with the bags" John said smugly

Maria felt her blood boil and wanted to slap her mother for not giving her time to disagree with the idea. Speak of the devil.. " I'm home you guys!" a voice called out.

Not even bothering to greet her mother, Maria went straight to the point. "How come you didn't tell me they were moving in?" Maria said bluntly with her arms folded and tapping her foot.

"Sorry honey, I was busy with the cancerous lady in the ICU." She said with an apologetic smile. Maria just scoffed.

" So which rooms do we take aunt Flo?" which was short for Florenza Nicia Kenallis.

" You guys can take the rooms in between Maria and Morgans'." She said as she plopped herself on the couch

"WHAT !" Maria and Morgan shouted in unison. Before they could protest, Randy and John were already up the stairs with their bags claiming rooms.

A few seconds later, Maria heard a loud thud and rip. Looking towards the stairs, she saw her Pierce the Veil poster torn in two with Randy and John each holding a side.

"We can fix it." they chuckled nervously.

Feelings tears in her eyes, Maria snatched each side from them with a hiss.

"Don't worry Vic darling, everything will be just fine, I can fix it… I'll just make sure they get you a new twin…I'm sorry"

'All of us in the same house together is going to be bad.' she thought

* * *

><p>Jeff sat outside with his on the porch staring at the stars. 'New Jersey have the best angle of constellations.' he thought. Under the constellations, they were eating coconut toasted marshmallows and talking about the memories they all had together.<p>

"Remember the time we went fishing and the fish was so strong it dragged Matt into the lake and he screamed when the leech was on his foot." Gil said in between laughs.

"I remember that! He screamed so loud Tate's dad came outside with a shot gun." Jeff said almost choking.

"I thought you guys said you'd never bring it up" Matt whined while standing at the door.

"Son what did I tell you about being in us men conversation… Huh?" Gil questioned as they stopped laughing.

"That I shouldn't be in them because I'm not a man." Matt mumbled with his head hanging down with a frown.

"Good so now that you remember and understand go get me a beer please and thank you" said Gil.

"How comes mom can't get, she's the maid around here." Matt grumbled. Sadly, Rose passed by with a bucket of laundry and raised an arched eyebrow.

"Excuse me Matthew, do you want to repeat that, I didn't hear you quite clearly." said Rose with the scary motherly look.

"Nothing, mother." Matthew squeaked.

"I guess I'll go get that beer now" he said. Turning on his heel, he headed back inside sulking.

"Wow I need to teach that boy to grow a pair" Gil said with a deep chuckle while Jeff just nodded in agreement.

"When you stop being a little puss you can talk to me." Maryse sang as she skipped out the door.

"Whoa whoa and where are you going dressed like that madam?" Gil said after sizing Maryses' appearance.

"The party I told you about. Mom said we can go but since your bonding with Jeff me and Matt are going." Speak of the devil, Matt ran out the door putting on his jacket handing Gil the beer.

"Umm daddy?" said Maryse twirling her hair around her fingers like a little girl.

"What could you possibly want now Maryse?"Gil said throwing back his head as he spoke. He loved Maryse, he really did, but he just can't stand when she used that voice.

"Well I wanted to know if I could get some money just in case something happens that way I can get myself out of trouble." Maryse said now in his face flipping her hair

"Do I look like an ATM to you?" he said flipping the little hair he had.

"No daddy and please stop that because you have no hair but I need the money so PWEETY PWEETY PWEEZ WIT A CHEWWY ON TOP?" Maryse begged in a toddler voice but stopped as soon as Gil pulled out his wallet.

"Yay" she shouted excitedly while clapping her hands.

"Can I get some money too daddy PWEZ" pleaded Matt while blinking his eyelashes. As soon as he said that, he had a red palm print on his face. "Its time you become grown ass man" he said with a deep thick japenese accent before putting his hand down

Everyone busted out laughing hysterically including Matt who was holding his cheek. Together him and Maryse headed to the car and waved their good byes before driving off. while leaving Jeff and Gil alone on the porch staring up at the bright night sky.

**Well guys there you go. Keep reading because its about to get good. Please review**

**Xoxo Makeeba :3**


	5. Plans and Attacks

Within the past three and a half months maria and jeff have grown to become good friends but there is a few people that aren't fond of the friendship. Especially the one you're about to hear from.

Maryses' P.O.V

Don't hate me but them two as friends just doesn't settle with me. I honestly believe they shouldn't be near each other. Jeff is my brother and I know more about him then he does himself; He tells Shannon but trust me I know when something is wrong and he may see it as a good thing but to me it is just plain wrong.

To me this girl maria is bad news and a whore. If I ever said that I wanted to be friends with that girl I must be drunk. I'm guessing you guys want to know why I hate that little bitch well here we go

_Flashback_

_"Um.. excuse me can you tell me where I might find M. Piraino?" I asked sweetly to this redhead chick standing nerby._

_"Does it look like I fucking know and please if I did I would never tell you bitch so get out my face"_

_End of Flashback_

So you see from the day that bitch disrespected me we were never friends. And if my brother loved me enough he will listen to the moral of my plan….. We shall see.

As I walked down the hall with Angie I told her about what I planned to do to make sure their friendship is just destroyed but she looked antsy. "Ryse I don't know if that's a good idea because jeff seems to really like her even if he doesn't say anything" she says rubbing her hands nervously.

Just then I got really snappy and said "Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Excuse me but don't snap at me dude I'm just saying that I don't think this is a good idea!" Angelina says a little louder than normal.

"Well right now you're suppose to be my bestie and your acting like you're against me which doesn't fly so its either your in or you're out" I told her with my arms crossed and I saw Angelina backing away in the opposite direction "Sorry but I'm out"

"Fine I don't need you I can do it myself" I said shouting loud enough for her to hear me.

I didn't need Angelina if she didn't wanna help. I could do it I just wanted her to be there just in case I needed her to do anything. She might have got in my way with her guilt trip anyway so I guess I'm like Jason derulo.. Flyin' solo.

* * *

><p>"Okay" Maria giggled "you win you bastard" she said in between gasps as jeff tickled her to the ground. He knew good and well that maria's ticklish and that was his way of getting certain stuff from her.<p>

"YES!" he shouted with satisfaction which caused maria to roll her eyes.

"Oh shut up because you just took advantage of me just for me to get YOU a soda" Maria said pouting and pretending to be mad at him.

"Aww don't whine hun just go get me a nice Sprite" he said

But that's when maria looked at him with a curious look which he returned. I believe in manners and he just asked for a soda but I'm gonna sit and wait till the words I wanna hear comes out of his sexy pierced lips.

* * *

><p>Maria just stood there staring at jeff like she was confused so he returned the look which caused her to smile at him. Her smile was something that once it was seen makes you adore it or makes you wanna smile but in this case it made jeff wanna do both.<p>

"Why are you staring at me like that missy?" Jeff asked as her expression goes back to the one it was at a moment ago.

"Your forgetting something very important that I'm sure you're gonna need around me" maria said which made jeff curious to find out what exactly could be the thing that maria wanted from him so when he couldn't think of anything he just shrugged and finally said "What?"

"You sir are so rude because you forgot the magic words" maria sang in her sing song voice. Maria stood with her fiery hair waving in the wind and her hands on her hips waiting for me to say the "Magic" words.

"Say it or I'm not going to get your soda" Maria says with her feet tapping.

Jeff refused to say those words just for a girl that has beautiful eyes, great smile, tight pants and long silky geez he had it bad for that girl because suddenly he got really thirsty and wanted the soda so bad now that it slipped.

"Ria can you please go get me a Sprite from the vending machine" he said with big eyes hoping that it was good enough. At first it seemed like she wasn't gonna move even as he tried to make his face seem more desperate so maria could see that he wanted the soda badly and the longer she stood there the thirstier he got. "Okay." And with that maria skipped off.

* * *

><p>"Hmmmm ok" Maria said slowly teasing him by shuffling her feet as she moved down the bleachers. As maria walked down the hall she spotted maryse who was glaring at her but maria really didn't care nor did she have time for what she had to say.<p>

Maria walked around a few corners to get to the nearest vending machine and that's when she started filing in the coins and pressed the highlighted Sprite button. When the bottle dropped down maria picked it up and began walking back to the spot where maria and jeff's friends sat.

Maria didn't see maryse where she was previously standing but she really didn't care and that's when she felt it. Someone hit maria in the back of the skull and that's when the bottle slipped from her grip. maria felt someone continuously kick maria as she felt herself slam against the locker behind her. Suddenly she felt something prick her in her neck and she felt like she couldn't fight back anymore. Weakness got the better of her as she tried her hardest to kick and scream but her voice faded with urgency and then finally she slumped over as it became black and fuzzy. Maria felt whoever it was pick her up and put her over their shoulder and begin to run

* * *

><p>Maryse watched as maria walked down the hall to go to the vending machine. Man Maryse couldn't wait to go through with her plan to get them apart. To maryse It felt weird how no one but her was in the hallway until suddenly someone blind sided her and slammed her in the back of the head with a fatal blow which caused her to scream and fall to the ground. It felt like she was bleeding but she couldn't tell because she soon felt herself drifting slowly into a daze. Whatever happened was not normal.<p>

**Uhh oh what happened to maryse and maria. Who do you think did it, Better yet why?Find out in the next chapter. Please review!**

**Xoxo Makeeba :3**


	6. Choice

Maria's P.O.V

It was pitch black when I awoke. In my view was nothing but I heard screaming and didn't know where it was coming from. When suddenly the numbness in my body faded and I felt pain being inflicted all over. I couldn't recognise the sound of my own screaming, it was so foreign to me but it didn't matter because someone was beating me badly as I sat with my arms around my back tied.

"What do you want from me?" I screamed when the person stopped with the torture. To my misfortune I guess I wasn't suppose to talk because I received the hardest punch of my life which caused the chair to fall over with me in it.

"You will be silent or you will endure pain much more than that" Said the deep husky voice. Just then the footsteps pound in a different direction. I was scared, honestly scared that he was behind me ready to pound in the side of my skull. I squeeze my eyes shut as I feel wind behind me waiting for the blow when suddenly I heard screaming from the other side of the room. I knew it wasn't me because my mouth was clamped shut unless I losing it. I heard a faint scream which means I'm not alone, someone was actually baring half the pain of me but who?

I jumped at the sight of the familiar face that appears so quick it scares me. Standing there was a tall dude with dark hair an evil smirk and eyes that I could swear were just black holes… I knew those eyes all too much but that didn't matter right now because sitting right across from me with a matching expression is Maryse with tears running from her eyes just like me.

Maryse's P.O.V

Right across from me was maria being battered and bruised just like me. I had no clue who this man was but his eyes were black as ever and he stood there with a sick smirk just looking between us. Now I know what you're thinking and no this was not my plan; why would I dare try to hurt myself that way and I don't even know the guy.

"Hello my dearies how are you good, fine,fantastic?" he said while circling us both. But when he got too close for maria's comfort she spat in his eye which caused him to chuckle at her then slap her.

He stuck out a finger after and wagged it "uh uh uhhhh don't be naughty gorgeous because the consequence is very bitter" He said fisting a bunch of her hair.

"LET ME GO" I hissed as he walked over to me and ran a hand down my cheek.

"Now hmm lets see what I can do" he says while eying our electronics on the nearby table. Just then I felt him begin to punch me and maria until we couldn't hold our heads up any longer.

I'm usually a strong girl but after the injection and the beatings I'm weaker than a newborn wimp.

He starts putting my arms threw a vest that looks like the one police officers wear. When he was done with me he started on maria who is glaring with eyes that seem like they were glowing and not because their green.

He spent an hour punching and kicking us and torturing innocent girls and when he was done he said "You see those nice little vest that you have on you, if you dare to take it off I swear I will blow you up. There is one person that can save you so you better hope he is nice or you may never see tomorrow." And with that he walked away with a laugh as two big guys picked us up and shoved us into a car.

* * *

><p>Jeff was mad at maria kanellis because she did not bring him his Sprite soda but right now that doesn't matter because he hasn't seen her in any of their classes for the rest of the day but her car was in the lot. And weird enough Jeff was walking past a few lockers in the hall and he saw blood on the floor and the thing he asked for earlier… Sprite which is now probably warm.<p>

As he thought nothing of it he walk up next to Angelina who seems like she is in deep thought.

"Hey angie have you seen ryse?" jeff said trying not to scare her. Angie seem like she was contemplating saying something but fixed her expression as jeff looked at her strangely. "Uhh no, I saw her earlier but then she hasn't been in class"

"Oh that's weird because people are looking for maria as well and can't find her" jeff said as he walk away.

* * *

><p>As jeff and his family sits in maria's living room and trying to dial maryse and maria jeff gets a phone call. "Hello" he said with urgency.<p>

"Jeffrey I have something for you" says the unfamiliar voice.

"Jeff who is that" says rose who is leaning on her husband crying.

"Wait I'm sorry who is this?" jeff questions. "Meet me at the park ALONE and you'll see." Then suddenly the line went dead. Jeff ran out the door without a word. Jeff walked around the park twice when suddenly jeff saw maryse and maria standing badly bruised with jackets on.

"Oh my gosh what the hell happened to you guys" Jeff said running up to them "Don't touch us" They both shouted in unison "We have on a bomb and It'll explode" ryse whispers in tears. Out of the shadows steps the guy which caused jeff to gasp… Phil brooks; It makes sense now.

"Now look here is the deal you pick one and go free and if you snitch the other will pay understand." Phil says snarling. Jeff looks between maria and maryse trying to pick as they both stand crying. Jeffs' heart ached when suddenly someone spoke up. "Go and take your sister jeff and promise me you'll never look back" Cried maria.

Jeff looked scared for her but nodded and whispers "I'm sorry if I could save you both I would."

Then suddenly the bomb was off of ryse and as sudden as they appeared phil and maria disappeared. Jeff couldn't do anything but hug his little sister. He couldn't get maria's scared expression out of his head….. Tears..overwhelming tears but he knew he had to do that for his family but it still felt like he made the wrong choice.

**So I guess I answered all your burning questions. This is sad that he likes her but he had to do what was right no matter how he felt. Don't worry it'll be alright just read the next chapter and find out. REVIEW NOW**

**Xoxox Makeeba :3**


	7. Pain

Maria's P.O.V

I sat there in the dark alone hungry and banged up 10x worse than when jeff left with maryse which been hours of misery so when I couldn't take it anymore I silently cried by myself in the dark. I sniffed and sobbed when suddenly I remember what I did to be here right now

Flashback 3 school years ago

As I lean against the wall crying out from pain as phil smirks and says "Do you honestly believe you could've ran from me after pulling that stunt? I'm gonna make you regret running and screaming." Phil was gonna topple me and I could do nothing but take it. I feel the wind and wrath of phil and I know its about to come but…Strangely it never did.

Bursting through the door was the cops John and Randy. I slide down the wall and curled up with my knees up to my chest as john dropped to his knees and hugged me. Randy just stood and watched them arrest phil who was shouting at me "I'll get you maria just wait you will regret this!"

End of flashback

I was snapped out of my thoughts as I felt his breath on my neck and his hand on my shoulder. "I'm guessing you had a little moment as to why you're here." I shook my head to avoid getting the answer slapped out of me.

"I'm hungry" I croaked cautiously as he sat staring across from me. "Oh are you well that's just too bad" he said with a hiss as he flipped through t.v channels.

I'm sitting here watching him as he watch the news when suddenly I heard my phone ringing in the tone I set for jeff which caused phil's to head snap around "WHO IS IT?" he snarled. "Does it look like I know" I said with a hint attitude. He didn't respond he just headed for my pocket and answers my phone "I thought I said forget about her..You made your choice now live with it"

* * *

><p>Jeff sat in the car driving with maryse didn't know what to tell her or say because It was a shock to know that his little sister was abused for 6 hours straight and he could do nothing. He could tell she was still shaking because this is one of the few times her silence deafened him but he didn't know what to say but she finally broke the silence. "Jeff I know you're gonna hate me but I think you should know before all of this I was planning to ruin your friendship with maria and I know its wrong so I'm sorry."<p>

WHAT did she just say,she wanted to tear me away from my girl… uh I mean good friend over jealousy? "Ryse why would you do that if that would've happened I don't know what I would do." I say gripping the steering wheel tighter.

"I didn't do it but I'm sorry and I swear I'll try and be nice as well as I won't ever try to hurt your friendship" she says fastly just as they pulled into maria's driveway. We slowly walked inside the house to see everyone staring in shock. "Where's my baby?" says flo with her hands in her lap but 'How am I suppose to tell her that her baby might never come out ok, I guess I'll try' Jeff thought.

"Well um what happened was we know that phil is the mastermind and he said I had to pick only one so maria told me choose ryse and we just left before he could change his mind" The room was silent and nobody moved until randy picked up a glass and flung it causing it to hit the wall and shatter as he stormed off He had a raw emotion and that's when jeff flipped open the phone to start dialing.

"I thought I said forget about her…You made your choice now live with it." Phil had maria's phone so he couldn't tell her what he want her to do."Look dude whatever it is that you want I'll give to you as long as you let her go." And that's when I heard chuckling "I'm listening."

"Look she didn't do anything wrong I swear I'll do you any favor" jeff begged with urgency in his voice. Jeff really wanted phil to let maria go because well..well he liked her alot and he couldn't get her out of his head. The fact that he is pounding away at two girls jeff care about makes him wanna lose it but he had to contain himself for the sake of ruining their chances.

"I don't know hardy you're a pretty smart boy but I'm not sure if I wanna hit you with anything easy or hard."

"Dude gimme your best shot but whatever you want I'll do it because maria is so important to us and If we lost her we'd lose ourselves as well."

"We'll see how I feel" and with that the line cuts off leaving them to wonder what he meant."

* * *

><p>Jeff sat at home looking at the television screen while rose fixed up ryse with her cuts but he wasn't really WATCHING the t.v because the one girl on his mind was suffering and he could do nothing.<p>

Gil came every few mins to console jeff to see if he was ok which only made him feel like he basically sent her to her grave. Shannon tried pissing off their neighbor which was funny for the moment but jeff would see or hear something that just doesn't help.

Dinner was quiet with jenni being the only upbeat person talked about this other girl that doesn't like her because of where they're from when they heard a thud and a loud knock at the door and because jeff was close to the door he absently got up and went to the door.

Jeff walked to the door and opened it and saw nothing but just as he was about to close the door he looked down in there with blood seeping from the body and he couldn't handle it so the only thing he could do was scream for his parents to help him."MOM, DAD HELP AND HURRY ITS IMPORTANT!"

Running through the door was everyone but they stopped when they saw jeff breaking down hysterically with maria's head in his lap. Suddenly he felt weak so he watched as his dad tried to pick her up without helping her to bleed out more.

**Well that's another chapter; will maria make it? FIND OUT in the next chapter**

**Xoxo Makeeba :3**


	8. Waking up

**Hey guys well just so there isn't any confusion. Maryse, matt, jeff and jenni are all brothers and sister while maria and morgan are just sisters and don't worry matt will come around more often because it seems like you guys liked the chapter with him in it. So here we go!**

Maria laid there as her chest rose up and down while her limp arm rested on her stomach where the bleeding had now stopped and everyone stood around the bed not saying a word as nurses walk in and out scanning all sorts of machine and listening to sniffles that came from morgan,rose,maryse and maria's mother as they all looked at each other they all had the same burning thought. "What are we gonna do?" says an angry john.

"Go to the cops" said gil but as soon as he said that ryse shouted "NO" in a hoarse tone.

Everyone looked up at her with wide eyes which caused her sapphires to water "He'll just attack again" she says fidgeting with her hands.

Jeff's P.O.V

I look up now aware "he would,he swore he would" I say slicking back my hair and this was just the toughest thing ever because she is a good friend to me and she might not make it out all because of her abusive ex who made me think about it,who would you pick in a problem like that,Your crush or Your sibling because I could see how much they both wanted to leave but my thoughts were interrupted when I heard maria's monitor go off and the nurse give her a shot which causes maria to scream in terror but through her pain I saw beauty which kept me at ease to be positive.

"Hey hun were going to go find some food,do you want to come?" said my mom with her hand on my back. I shook my head "nah I'm good I just wanna sit down" I say as I sit on the small chair and held maria's hand.

"Well ok hun we'll all be back but do you want me to bring you anything?" she says picking up her purse. "Maybe a burger and fries would be good" I say with my head back staring at the ceiling.

"Ok well see you in a few" she says. "Aww this is what I need quietness" but my wish was not granted because suddenly I heard a voice.

"Why didn't you go" said the now awake redhead and I snapped in her direction and instantly I'm up hugging her tight but I loosened myself when I hear her grunt."Oh sorry" I say smiling sheepishly.

"Its ok so what did I miss?" she says looking down watery eyed. "Nothing" I say poking her cheek which causes her to smile.I gently brush my hand against her cheek to wipe her tears.

We sat in silence for a while when suddenly ria puts something in my hand. I look down to find a piece of paper blank on one side but when I turned it over it read in bold words: WATCH YOURSELF he had to send a threat through someone so innocent and undeserving but yet he couldn't say it to my face because one thing would be certain,he wouldn't walk straight again.

She looked at me uncomfortable and said "Jeff promise me if you dare do anything you'll try and be careful." She looked like she meant it but I couldn't promise her anything at the moment because I could only feel one thing…. Revenge. "Maria I don't know if I could-" But she cut me off "Jeff please just don't " she says with tears welling up in her eyes.

Maria's P.O.V

I sat there about to cry begging this guy to please not try to fight my battle. He is an amazing friend but I honestly don't want him getting hurt.

"Think about it this way,I'm getting revenge for all of us and he is threatening me which is something I don't take too well." He said staring back at the note.

"Ok fine jeff but be careful" I say sighing. He looked over at me with a smile but that's when I say "But if you get your ass kicked I'll kick your ass after" which causes him to chuckle.

I try to stretch and reach my phone on the nearby table only to see jeff take my phone out of my reach with a smirk. "Need something?" he said trying not to laugh. I winced as I tried to retrieve my phone with a whine "Jeff please be nice you know I'm hurt" I say frowning.

"Well you gotta answer my question" he says with a mischievous grin. Knowing jeff that look is not good but I need my phone so I agree. "Where in the world is my Sprite ?" he says waving my phone around.

"Well if no one took it then it should be near wade barretts locker where I was attacked." I say with a sigh

When jeff finally gives ria her phone back maria calls her mother for her to bring certain stuff so ria sits and waits for everyone to comes back jeff and maria sit and play 20 question tell jokes and laugh a lot.

As nurses pass in and out they'd ask questions like "Are you guys a couple?" or "aww you guys are comfy together". "No see we are friends were not dating" They'd both say blushing.

When matt brings jeff food he tells jeff that him ryse and their parents are leaving. "Dude I'll just stay until her mom gets back."

Morgan's P.O.V

As my mom and I walk in we notice that maria is sleeping at the top of the bed with jeff sleeping opposite and they look comfy so my mom set down the stuff and grabbed my hand so we could go to starbuck to get some coffee but we didn't wake the lovebirds because they looked cute but we also took pics to show a certain rainbow haired male.

**HEY guys. I'm so sorry it took me 2 days to do this because I've been busy last night with some friends. Xoxo Makeeba :3**


	9. Freinds

**Hey guys so this chappie might not be so long. Sorry but here we go !**

Jeff's 

During the past two weeks there has been talk about what stayed home for the week but maria was told to stay home for two and obviously she didn't want to so she is the quietest I've ever seen her but if I could wrap my arms around her and tell her its ok then I would but I don't know if she'd let me..

During lunch ria was deadly silent and stayed in her own corner when I saw it,maryse walked over and actually started a conversation with maria.

Maryse's P.O.V

"Hey" I say as I walk looks up as if she was just finish having a breakdown.

"Hi" she whispers.I can tell her and I are thinking the same thing but I sit down first before we start.

"You and I went through the same thing and I think we need to talk." I say crossing my arms

"I don't think this is a good Idea" she says in a squeaky voice.

I don't think it's a good idea either but I don't wanna see a counselor and we were both there so I guess we should just talk about it to get it out the way.

Maria seems like she was considering the deal when finally she looked up at me and nodded.I didn't expect it but my eyes began to well up along with we finally talked and cried it out it was like we never hated eachother.

I was laughing when suddenly I had a flashback

"_Excuse me can you tell me where is pirainos class"_

"The first day of school for me last year,what did I do to you why you were so mean?" I asked as if it hurt

"Ryse" she says using my nickname "I didn't meet you my first day and I didn't say that,it was my cousin Kat"

"You mean Kat Von D?" I say with wide eyes

"Yea my family is kinda famous and we look alike so its not quite hard to mistake us" she says with a shrug like its nothing.

"Oh I totally get it" I say covering my mouth like a true that I picture it,they do look alike so it was a mishap and my hatred was a waste of time but on the bright side were back to normal and came over smiling at us which means were about to get annoyed.

"Hey ladies" he said in a smooth tone

"Hey"maria said with a is weird to me because she is smiling pretty wide.

_Note too self ask maria about crush on my brother_…

"Hows the convo goimg" he says leaning back and forth with his hands in his pocket.

"Good" we both say to him.

Jeff's P.O.V

My sister and maria are getting along,this is are like the best of friends but I didn't see this coming.

"So ria I think you might be interested in seeing this viedo of jeff dancing"

Oh goodness,anything but that when suddenly the music started and maria start laughing hysterically.

So my sister and maria are friends; I got my wish right? But ryse is just making fun of me.

After maria is done holding her sides and laughing she takes out her phone and shows maryse something which causes her to look at me with a smirk "Morgan sent it to me a few days ago and I don't even remember it" maria says smiling.

Maybe them being new friends is just a bad idea.I guess we'll figure out the answer very soon**.**

**Well guys its another it was enjoyable and I promise the next chapter will be longer.**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	10. What was I dreaming?

Just when jeff thought maryse and maria getting along was good in his favor, of course it backfired. The week of thanksgiving maria and jeff had been hanging out but of course, Ryse came along to talk and do nails as well as shop.

We sat in maria's room watching t.v. It was pretty comfortable because maryse went down to go get some snacks.

"So whats the most embarrassing moment you ever had?" she says laughing at their recent wrestle on the ground. Jeff started to chuckle and she knew he was nervous so she rested her hand on his forearm and gave him a reassuring smile so he gave in.

"During my sophomore year I wanted to talk to this girl but we had tacos for lunch and Shannon spilled the beef on my pants which left a grease stain and she thought I went potty on myself."Jeff said looking down. Maria's face went red and her cheeks puffed when suddenly she couldn't hold it and burst out laughing. Jeff got up then maria grabbed his hand and then hopped on his back as he walked around her room. Suddenly jeff started to run and spinned so she giggled and begged "Jeff put me down please"

Jeff put her down and the duo both fell to the ground. She stared directly at me with her eyes gleaming; Almost out of breath jeff wrapped his arms around her and he decided to take a chance. He was gonna kiss her. Jeff leaned down staring into her eyes when suddenly they flew apart and he started to fall from space to earth.

"Jeff…Jeff…Jeff wake up!" Said maria as she violently shook me awake. My eyes flew open as I sat up "Huh?" I said now alert.

What was I dreaming about lately…. The rainbow haired stud thought. "Umm you feel asleep and I got lonely because maryse and john are arguing again"At this point john and maryse aren't the best of friends but Jeff didn't really care because " I'm with my good friend." He thought.

Morgan ran in with a DVD collection and slaps 'em down on the bed almost out of breathe."Here" she says. Maria look down at the DVD's then back at her "You wanna watch all of those morgan?" she said

.

"Common jeff please?" she says with a her bottom lip sticking out extra but when he looked over he saw maria doing the same so he gave in with a sigh "Fine but get some popcorn"

"Yay I'll be back". Boy was he in for it now.

**Well guys another short chapter but don't worry I promise a long one tomorrow**

**Xoxo Makeeba :3**


	11. A day with morgan

So for the last few days school went like it normally did. Maria with the popular children at lunch. "So ria do you wanna go get your nails done" asked eve

"Sure I guess because we haven't been hanging out so much" Maria shrugged "Yay I miss being around my bestie" she says hugging the life out of maria.

"Eve Can't breathe" she squeaked. "Oh. Sorry hun I got a little carried away" Eve giggled. Maria loved her friends but their strength I swear will be the death of her.

As maria began to take a bite of her chicken wrap she heard a sound. "psst maria"

She turned left and right but saw absolutely nothing so she continued eating when suddenly the annoying sound came again "psst maria over here!"

When finally maria looked over again and saw morgan waving at her. The redhead almost fell out her seat, But why was she not in school?

"Morgan what the hell are you doing here?" maria said trying to whisper but of course she couldn't contain herself. As she spoke maria drank "I wanted to hang out with your boyfriend"

As soon as that line came out so did the redheads drink "MY WHAT!?" The whole cafeteria stopped talking and turned to look at maria and morgan raising their eyebrows.

"Way to go you got juice on my jeans" whined morgan trying to make it look like she didn't wet maria still felt the eyes on her she snapped "Mind your fucking business Thank you" she said with an extra sweet smile and the sea of eyes redirected their attention to whatever they were doing before.

"So can you tell me where jeff is or not?"

"No you can walk your ass back to school" she said pushing her hair to the side mad.

"Common please ria I don't want to" Just then jeff came over smiling but his smile dropped when he notices the mini-maria.

"Morgan shouldn't you be in class…at your school?" he said looking at maria who shrugged. "Yeah but I wanted to hang with you today because my teacher is annoying, Its just two periods I swear" she said pouting.

Just then maria thought she heard jeff mumble something about kenellis girls and their persuasive pouty faces. When finally he sighed it caused morgan to smile. "Fine you can hang with me but after two periods you have got to go."

"Don't encourage her" Maria says slapping his arm.

"Well sorry if I'm helping out one of my fellow ditchers" jeff says smirking. "Yeah thats why you always have detention" Both girls giggled.

"You know you love me anyway" he said cockily and nudging her lightly. "Yeah sure" Maria said rolling her Emerald orbs.

"So where are we going?" Morgan says as her and jeff leave the cafeteria.

"We are gonna go chill where me and my friends like to hang." He said pulling his hair back. "What's it called?" morgan says trying to keep up with him.

"We don't have a name for it." He said shoving his hands in his pocket

"Why don't you have a name for it?" she urged.

"Because I just don't"

"But don't you think you should?" 'Wow I should've took maria's advice because morgan is starting to be annoying.' Jeff thought to himself "No morgan I don't know if I should." Just then jeff saw maria and john peering around the corner but took off before he could say a word.

Exactly 27 mins later

"And gigi said that if Aubrey didn't name her hangout spot she'd-" MORGAN SHUT UP" He couldn't take it anymore. Jeff never knew morgan could talk so much it was mind baffling. It was only one period but he couldn't manage morgan anymore so as soon as the bell rung he grabbed morgan by the arm.

"Ohh where are we going" she said skipping and then stopped when he saw the person he wanted her to see "Hey guys how was your time to-" Jeff didn't let her finish because he just shoved morgan toward maria and started rushing to his next class shouting back "Take her I can't control her mouth!"

When jeff was out of sight Ken and John walked toward the girls grinning. "Is he gone?" Ken said chuckling "Yup" morgan says holding her sides.

"Wow did you see how pissed off he was?" Maria grinned "Yeah he is gonna hate me but anyway you owe me." Morgan said tapping the palm of her hand. John and Maria looked in their pockets and handed morgan her money for going along with the plan.

"See you guys" she says waving as she walks off. As morgan rounded the corner jeff was leaning against a locker with his palm stretched out.

"We got 'em" she said laughing

"I know now pay up or shut up!" he says with a serious face. "Pleasure doing business with you" she says.

"You too and bye I'll see you later when I come over" jeff says smiling. "Later" She said walking out the doors

'Wow I conned 3 suckers and they have no clue. I guess you can't blame me for being pretty and smart like that.' morgan thought to herself

**Well there you go,I hope you enjoyed because Morgan reminds me of myself in a way but Please Review**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	12. Blowing Eve Off

As maria gently swiped the brush against the canvas she looked up to see jeff strolling in to class…"LATE" shouted their Art Teacher .

"I know ma'am and I'm so sorry." He says rushing to sit next to maria. "Don't let it happen again." She says with her lips in a firm line.

As jeff sits down next to maria he says nothing but drops a note next to her: Your sister is a chatterbox. I never knew she talked so much! = )

Maria couldn't help but smirk because he had no clue. Maria wrote back like she had nothing to do with paying her sister: She isn't really that bad she is usually quiet though.

Jeff: Anyway meet me by my car because I have someplace to show you.

Maria: Where could we possibly be going Jeffrey?

Jeff: You shalt see when you gets there.

Maria loved messing with jeff so she wrote…: Is shalt even a word?

Jeff: Is your face a word?

Maria: No, but your grandma is a word. Maria saw jeffs brows raise higher than she ever seen when suddenly his hand started scribbling furiously.

Jeff: Oh really you wanna start a crackin' session…That's why your grandma ain't got no lips talking about listen to the words that are coming outta my mouth. Jeff wrote.

No he didn't it just got personal. Maria Thought

Maria: That's why your grandma got no arms talkin' about CAT DADDY!

Jeff: And the reason why they call your grandma ihop is because she missin' an eye and a leg her ugly aihh.

Is he really trying to get ghetto on me now. I'm about to show him Hispanic ghetto in a minute.

Maria: Cada vez que su abuela camina por la calle en un poncho amarilloque dice "aquí vienen los YA'LL bus".

Jeff: Votre grand-mère a obtenu un grain de beauté sur la lèvre de sorte qu'elle ne peut pas obtenir une date

Maria didn't understand the French so she asked her cousin lacey who studied French for 3 years to translate and when she found out what it meant she went off.

Maria: ¿Quién te callin una reina-piojos se lamepelusa

Jeff looked at the paper and bursted out laughing when their teachers head snapped in their direction. "Excuse me what is it that you find High-larious" she says as her eyes expand.

"Nothing ma'am" he said gritting his teeth and looking at maria "First you come late to my class now you start laughing at Jean de la croix"

" I'm sorry I swear it'll never happen again." When she finally went back to teaching jeff just glared at the small girl next to him.

"Sorry" she whispered in his ear and went back to painting. Maria put her textbooks in her locker and said hi to some kids and when she got to jeffs' car he was leaning against it with his sunglasses on.

"You know you look like elvis with long hair." Maria said nudging him. "Yes I do but if you ever get me in trouble again I will never be your friend again." Jeff said trying to look serious.

"Oh please you know you're in love with me" Maria said flipping her hair and god did she look sexy jeff thought.

"Oh really I wouldn't count on that because I have my eyes on this other girl." Jeff smirked. Jeff doubted maria even believed that because she simply just rolled her eyes and got in the car.

As they drove the car was filled with laughter but even when it quieted down the silence was never uncomfortable.

Maria rested her head back and sang softly the tune that came from Jeff's Ipod

_I wanted to believe that I could be anyone._

_But I'm lonely when I'm not alone._

_And obviously there's no danger in having hope,_

_Having hope in anyone but me._

_On a better day, I would be way more awake._

_Falling off, I'm losing faith._

_If it's all the same, I will just take my things anyway._

_If this is love, if this is love,_

_Then I would run far, run fast, from me._

_Forgive me if I leave the keys_

_I, I knew I would let you down._

_I'd betray your confidence, how much do you trust me now?_

_No._

_Well everyone else here sees that your eyes, they can't perceive me._

_Well I hate the sound of your voice, cause it still haunts me like a ghost._

_But I know that I'm to blame, cause I've never been anyone else._

_But I'm not numb 'cause I like your way,_

_Cause I know I'll never change._

The weight of love blinds eyes by Emarosa can relax anyone if you simply tried to relax but If you asked Jeff, Maria looked beautiful as the wind blew back her soft fiery red hair and her green eyes sparkled and glowed.

15 mins later

As they pulled up the first word that was said from maria was "This is what you wanted to show me…branches?"

"No now will you pipe down and lets go." jeff says grabbing her hand "Okay, Okay damn don't catch fucking angina" Maria says grabbing jeff's hand.

Her hand was smooth but soft and jeff never wanted to let go and as they walked she giggled as jeff stumbled a couple of times. "What the fuck is angina?" jeff asked letting curiousity get the better of him.

"Angina is when you have severe chest pain oldie." Jeff loved making her laugh so he put on his best old guy accent and started. "What is angina or did you say alzheimas?" He said as he hobbled along.

Maria smiles and shakes her head but her smile got wider as they got off a bridge and started crossing a cliff.

As they got off the cliff Maria saw a beautiful scene of a flowing river with stepping stones but something more caught her eye. It was a small wooden cabin that looks like it has been here for a good amount of time but maria never seen it before. The duo went inside and there on the floor was a blanket with all maria's favorite foods so they sat for hours eating and asking questions and telling jokes. Maria really liked jeff but she'd never tell him because they were too much of good friends to ruin their friendship. Maria phone rang but she ignored the calls because they weren't all that important…Or were they but she had a weird feeling I was forgetting something or better yet someone.

As it got later the cute teens decided to head home but from then forth that would be their special place. Finally they got to maria's door and her car was in the driveway. 'Matt must have drove it here for maria' Jeff thought as he stepped up on the porch with his hands in his pockets.

"Thanks jeff I had fun." Maria said

"No Problem, Good Night." Jeff said. That's when jeff did it. Jeff slowly leaned forward and pecked maria's lips before smiling and walking to his car.

'I CALLED AND CALLED AND CALLED AND THERE WAS NO ANSWER. She better have a good explanation tomorrow as to why she blew off our mani-pedi after school. I'd ask but I probably already knew the answer…JEFF HARDY.' Eve thought as she drove home in the dark alone.

**Hey guys what did you think? Was that any good and if you were eve what would you do?**

**Please Review**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	13. Solving I think

Something was really off today. Maria walked up to eve and she just walked away without a word. Did I do or say something that I- Ohh no I forgot we were suppose to get our nails done together. Maria thought.

Maria started running because that was the only thing she could do until maria saw her. She was standing by her locker collecting and depositing books from her purse.

"Eve" Maria said tapping her frequently. She slowly turned and glared at the redhead "What?" she snapped.

"Eve I am so sorry I forgot" Maria said rushing and stumbling over most words. "Wow I'm surprised you even noticed that you broke your PROMISE" she said with her voice raising.

"What cause you were with jeff? " she said slamming her locker door and walking away. "Eve don't even walk away, I'm trying to say sorry but I guess I have no one to talk to about what happen last night ." Maria said with an exaggerated sigh. Eve turned around slowly and looked at ria. "What happened yesterday ?". This was always the redheads strategy to mend her friendship with crazy latina.

"Yeah I guess I'm not mad anymore, so just tell me because I need some good gossip in my system." Eve and maria hugged it out and ria spilled out everything that happened the night before. Every sentence she uttered was followed by a comment by eve. "CAN YOU LET ME FINISH?" maria said clearly annoyed.

"Oh well sorry, I'm just putting my two cents in your story." She had a point because if it was maria, she would put in what she had to say as well. Maria was in mid-sentence when suddenly I saw him walking with Shannon and matt.

"Uh hello, Earth to maria you were saying something?" when she looked up she saw the reason why I stopped. "Chica my best advice is to talk to him and make sure your feelings are known."

She was right; jeff is my friend and he's been good and I don't want to lose him out of something so stupid so it's best I tell him now.

Ria gave eve a genuine smile "And don't worry I'm sure matt likes you." She gapped at me with wide eyes but with that I walked toward jeff ready to confront him about last night.

Jeff's P.O.V

Last night was breath taking. I've wanted to kiss her for a long time and the fact that she met me half way just made it so much better. I saw her approaching as I stood talking with Shannon and matt. When she finally approached and stood next to us smiling.

I thought to myself. 'You can do this…. Tell her exactly how you feel about her…Tell her that you like her and care about her entire being.

"Hey guys, do you think I can steal jeff for a few minutes?" she said smiling in their direction. "Sure go ahead" said Shannon shrugging. "I don't really need him anymore."

As maria and I started walking Shannon shouted "Remember what I said!"

We decided to walk to the quad outside to talk about last night. "So yeah whats up?" I said sitting down next to her.

"So you know how we've been friends right, and you know how much I care right? she said twisting her fingers (something she did when nervous)

"Yeah?" So far, So good just keep listening. "I don't want things to be awkward so I'm just trying to make this clear, were friends and only friends."

WHAT? This is not how this is suppose to go. " I'm sorry for kissing you and trust me our friendship will never be ruined."

"Yeah I feel just the same way" I said in a flat dry tone. This isn't the way it suppose to go. I was suppose to talk first and tell her how I feel then I'd be happy to know that she probably liked me too. Wow I'm glad I definitely didn't put myself out there or else I'd feel really weird. My thoughts were interrupted by maria.

"Jeff you're ok right?" she said in her bubbly sweet voice. "Yeah, I'm cool and I'm glad we got that out the way."

"Good 'cause you're an amazing friend to me and loosing you would be stupid."

"I feel the same way ria, Glad we had the chat"

Maria's P.O.V

He seemed relieved when I told him about it. I guess he didn't like me afterall but what are you gonna do. Later as I walked into the cafeteria hyped up after watching a fight and I wanted to rub it in his face when I felt my heart sink to my stomach. Sitting next to jeff was a brunette haired girl laughing with jeff's arm around her.

First off, Who the fuck is she and was is her damn hands all of jeff. Better yet, Why is he letting her?

Trust me I'll find out the truth….. Maybe after I go and try to stop my heart from breaking.

**Aww I feel bad for maria and you guys. Its been days since I updated but please don't strangle me. It was my birthday and I just got down from the hype of it. It is also jessica's birthday is tomorrow so Please review and send her happy birthday wishes**

**Xoxoxo Makeeba**


	14. who is she?

**Hey guys. I'm bummed so I'm throwing myself into my fanfic. Here we go**

Maria's P.O.V

I walked down the hall looking for one person in specific. Someone that can tell me what is going on. The person that can bring my never ending inquisitive thoughts to rest. Maryse. She is my source for anything. She is like mickie except she isn't on the welcome committee. When I finally got a glimpse of her I ran before she could escape.

"Maryse, Wait!" I shouted in desperation. She turned around and sighed as I slowed my pace before I ran into her. She folded her arms and let out a huff "Yes, may I help you maria?" she said in a sarcastic tone.

"Geez what up with the uptight attitude" I say eyeing her. Her arms dropped and another sigh slipped through her lips. We fell into step as she took out her earbuds to better hear me. "I'm sorry, everyone is looking for me"

"Umm…so this maybe weird but I want you to tell me about that brunette girl that is with jeff." I say twisting my fingers nervously "Oh uh Beth is jeff's girlfriend from back in north Carolina…but I'm guessing her dad took the job down here and she now goes to this school and they are now back together.

_WHAT? THIS IS NOT RIGHT…. THIS ISN'T SUPPOSE TO HAPPEN!_ "Why wouldn't he tell me, We were talking just this morning." I said in a confused tone. Which is true jeff and I have all the same classes before lunch except for one. Maybe that was when it happened.

"Well I guess it happened so fast that he forgot. But trust me he forgets everyone because he is just 'SO in love' with her . Don't feel alone, I support jeff in everything he does but what he doesn't know is….."

What… What… What doesn't he know…

"Beth doesn't like us she is just trying to tear jeff away from us, and since your jeff's closest friend and he already tried with us my best guess is once she finds out about you, Your next in line so brace yourself."

What the fuck does this bitch want with me? I never did shit to her so if she thinks she's just gonna mess with me and jeff's friendship and hide behind him… The whore has something else coming…. A fist connecting to her jaw.

I hate bitches like her that are sneaky but can't step up to what the do. I don't care who she is, If she pushes me… She's gonna get it.

As maryse snapped me back to reality my blood boiled and finally my tight jaw loosened and I hissed "We…shall….see." Maryse looked at me in actual fear when suddenly it turned into a grin

"Maria by any chance are **You** jealous in any way shape or form" Maryse said raising a perfectly shaped brow.

"NO NO NO NO NO" **_YES YES YES YES YES._** I wasn't gonna tell maryse that information because that would mean she would dangle that little nugget over my head. "Oh come on, you mean to tell me you don't have a slight crush on my brother?" she said trying to urge me just in case I would let any information slip.

"If I liked jeff then I'd tell you" _No I wouldn't, I wouldn't tell you at all._ "You can lie to me now but I'm sure the truth would come out sooner or later." Is she trying to trick me into telling her because if she thinks that's gonna work she must be insane.

Just then the bell rang informing us that lunch is over. I glanced over at maryse who was staring at me with a smirk. I sighed while rolling my eyes "I'll see you in 7th period."

I heard her say yup but I already started walking to get to class. I walked into history to see jeff and beth…WHO WAS IN MY SEAT. I walked over and cleared my throat until they finally looked up at me and I smiled.

"I see you have a new friend" I said mentally praying maryse and I are wrong. Jeff clears his throat then sends me a genuine smile then looks back down at beth "Babe" Okay he called her babe that one kinda hurt.

"Babe this is maria my good friend, any closer and we'd either be related or my best friend." She seemed normal to me but that all changed when a flash of something dark sparked in her eyes and slowly she said "Maria" as If she were tasting my name trying to learn all my fears, joys, pains, sorrow and life story all at once. The dark flash came and left quickly but then was replaced by something innocent. I could tell maryse was right about her. This girl is going to be only one thing. TROUBLE.

"Its nice to meet you maria" she said. "You too beth, but uh you're kinda in my seat." I say trying to be nice. Jeff gave me a begging look "Please ria can she sit here Pweez?" he said blinking his eyelashes like a little child.

I felt like this was gonna be a long year and I knew there would be a point and time I'd snap but for now I'm just doing this for the guy I have a crush on. **_Oh shut up you don't like him._ **My inner self shouted. "Sure" I said trying to sound convincing that I was okay with it.

"Thanks ria you're the best" he said squeezing my hand but slowly pulled away when beth cleared her throat and gives jeff a knowing look. I walked over to the back of the classroom and sat down beside Shannon who only chuckled. "What?" I asked letting my thoughts wonder.

"Trust me for the time that we have to deal with beth he is just gonna blow you off so get used to it." Shannon was never the one to beat around the bush so I never expected him to be subtle.

As time progressed ms. Beck had to stop to tell the lovebirds to pipe down. Anger got the better off me and when I finally my jealousy meter triggered I shot up out of my desk and marched out of the classroom with everyone staring behind me in awe.

**Wow who knew something so simple could set her off. Still kinda bummed but I just need to get it off my chest. Please review to make me feel better.**

**Xoxoxo Makeeba**


	15. How i feel

Randy's P.O.V

I walked down the hallway and saw maria huffing and stomping down the opposite way. I could tell something was wrong because usually maria was a type of person to mask her problems with a smile but she was pissed. If the face she had on now ever showed up we knew that we had to figure it out because she'd turn into a ticking time bomb.

"Hey what's wrong?" I asked as I ran to catch up to her. "…Fuck Off" she huffed. I know she was mad but I'm about to slap her for being rude.

"Hey what's your problem?" I say shaking her shoulders But she just shrugged me off and kept walking. I wasn't going to say anything until she wanted to tell me.

"Come with me" she said grabbing my hand. The thing about maria is if you ask her then leave it alone; Trust me she'll tell you after 6 seconds.

"Where are we going?" I asked as I let myself be dragged down the hall. "I wanna go to the mall."

"And ditch class, Maria are you insane?" I said trying not to get caught outside class.

"You do it all the time and ditch." She protested. I couldn't lie because it was true and she is an excellent criminal when it comes to blackmail.

"Okay but we come back 5 mins before school ends" I say heading for my locker.

I put my stuff away as maria was on the lookout when suddenly she had that look that I was scared of.. She began to run but called over her shoulder "MEET YOU AT THE CAR"

And just as she came she was gone.

I shook my head because I never understood the problem of this girl. I swear she is crazy because the things that she comes up with are out of this world. I approached my car to glimpse most of my friends standing in the parking lot chatting among themselves when suddenly maria walked up behind me and smiled.

"Look at your phone" I slid my phone out of my pocket carefully to see In bold letters: **Meet me in the parking lot. We're ditching class and going to the mall. Come if your bad.**

**-Maria**

Was this girl stupid? I promise if no one was looking I'd choke the hell out of her but instead I just smiled and put my arm around my girl candice.

"Hey guys ready to go?" I say trying to sound calm. "HELL YEAH" everyone shouted back. "Then let's go." I said pointing to our cars. I saw Maria, Maryse and Melina skipping to maria's car but I pulled back maria before I lost my chance to yell at her.

"Maria Samantha Nicole Kenallis are you stupid?" but before she could start I continued my rampage. "Oh yeah how could I forget, you really are.. What were you thinking inviting so many people? I ask trying not to explode.

"That they're other kids that are bored and want to ditch so they can come and I just wanna get away from jeff." She says smiling at me with the smile that she uses to end her troubles.

"Ok but if we get caught you're the main one going down." When suddenly I got a thought which would damper maria's parade.

Jeff's P.O.V

I was still in class with my girlfriend and it's been fifteen minutes since maria just stormed out. I have no clue what ticked her off but I'll check later. I looked back at Shannon who only gave me a stunned look.

Beth looked over at me and gave me a smile which melted my worries away when suddenly I got a text from randy. **Were going to the mall. Meet in the lot. 12:45 were gone.** I looked across to beth then grabbed her hand and signaled Shannon then we took off and to the lot.

At the mall

Maria was starting to relax as she went through the rack in Forever 21 with Eve. Shewas starting to turn back into herself but she didn't listen as Eve went on about a dude that she wanted to hook up with.

Maria was going on a anger shopping spree. Everything the redhead saw and she liked, SHE BOUGHT. The petite girl actually had a job and if she wanted to could pay off the bill so quite frankly, she had no cares.

The friends were laughing when suddenly maria heard it. HER laugh. Beth, Jeff's girlfriend laughing but why is she here?

Jeff caught maria staring and he smiled when suddenly the smile was gone because beth turned to him and sent him a look. They walked over to the usually bubbly female and jeff didn't utter a word because beth was talking maria to death, and not only with her lips but her eyes too.

Maria notice that randy was smirking from the other table with his arm around Candice. She knew right away he did this as revenge. Don't worry, you'll get your. She smirked evilly. Seeing that his cousin was uncomfortable and struggling, john pulled her over to him and torrie and they started sharing torrie's Green Tea Frap from StarBucks. As maria watched jeff and beth laugh and kiss and talk, Hurt hit maria. Suddenly she felt torrie tap her.

Uh ria, are you okay ?" she asked me sounding concerned. "Y-Yea why?" Ria asked struggling to answer straight. "Because you just squeezed the life out of our drink." when mari looked down sure enough she saw it dripping all over the table with everyone else staring at her.

Maria felt something super strong ping her and it wasn't like superman when he got his powers. It was a mad feeling that she never usually got in her system. It felt like a bug, a chip or a weight which left the girl with a grudge, but as maria cleaned up the mess she made It made Melina wonder _why did it happen when she looked over at jeff and beth._

It was jealousy and the youngest girl had no control. Everyone was still staring because that never EVER happened before and that's when it hit her and she needed to get it out to someone… and fast so ria grabbed the shoulder of the person she could trust. Eve.

"what is it ria?" she whispered through the pain of She hulk clutching her shoulder.

"….. I think I may like jeff more than I ever let myself know." I whispered softly but I got no reaction besides her wide hazel eyes staring at me green ones in shock.


	16. Jealous?

**Hey guys I know its been awhile because I've been moving but… HERE WE GO !**

Maria's P.O.V

I let myself be dragged by Eve away from our table and toward the Jimmy Choo store. "Now what did you say?" she said trying not to hiss.

"I said I like jeff more than I knew I did." I sighed just thinking of the rainbow haired man I've grown close to. "well are you gonna do something?" she urged. Was I gonna do something? Better yet was I bold enough to say anything? I didn't have time to think about it because I heard a giggle too familiar.I knew without even looking. Beth.

Why is she here? And she's with nobody other but jeff coming toward me. "Hey ria are you okay?" she asked with a face of concern that for one minute I found believable. But since when were her and I buddy buddy enough for her to be calling me Ria?

"Fine, Peachy, Fan-fucking –tastic" I said putting on my bitchiest look which earned me a disapproving look from jeff. Out of the corner of my eye I could see him signaling me to act nice but I didn't plan on listening; so when he saw I wasn't listening he decided that it was time to go into action.

"Hey ria can I talk to you for a second?" but before I could decline I was being dragged over to the guys section. "Wow what's with everyone dragging me today?" I say trying my hardest to avoid his eyes.

"What the fuck do you think you're doing?" he said getting straight to the point. If he wants to play 20 questions I could play too. "What do you mean jeff?" I say as I blink my eyes.

"Oh cut the bullshit maria why are you acting like this?" he stared into my eyes and I could tell that the gig was up because with one stare into those eye acting dumb was a hard thing to do. I flipped back my hair and let out a sigh. No turning back. "I just don't like her…. For you." The next time I looked up jeff was looking at me with his mouth shaped as an "o"

"I think I get what's going on" he said wrapping me in a hug. Finally he gets it. He understands where I'm heading with this. "You do?" I ask cheerfully. "Yea ria I understand you're jealous that I'm not spending a lot of time with you but I swear tonight I'll come over and we'll-" I didn't let jeff finish because he was wrong about one small detail…

"I'M NOT JEALOUS!" When everyone around us started staring I lowered my voice. "Jeff I'm not jealous of you and beth I just don't like her or the fact that she lets you consume your time in her instead of balancing your time with friends, family and your favorite red-head" I say trying to lighten the a long silence jeff finally spoke. "You are an obnoxious, crude, terrible, horrible, unreasonable teenage girl…. But you wouldn't be ria without all that stuff. I smiled because he made me think for just a second that he hated me but then let me know that he will always be my friend.

"So will you be nice?" I thought long and hard but when jeff gave me the pouty face that I usually give him I knew right away the reason he gives in when I do it because I found myself nodding and jeff squeezing me tightly.

Jeff looked around with his hands in his pocket when suddenly he started chuckling out of the blue. "What?" I say looking over at him. He points at an awkward looking beth and eve.

"Should we go over there and put them out of their misery?" I say as I observe Eve's uncomfortable look as beth types away on her LG.

"Even though I don't want to I guess we have to so let's go." Jeff said. As jeff and I walked over to Eve and beth I saw Eve breath out a sigh of relief which caused me to giggle.

"Ria can we shop now because I want a new Jimmy Choo blazer?" said a pouty Eve. I looked over at jeff who only rubbed my shoulder for comfort. "Fine but you're not maxing out your card because you still owe me money from last time. "I'm sorry but they were having a sale so I had to" She protested. "No you just have no control" I shot back.

Just then beth looked between all of us then spoke up "Well this was fun but I have to go meet a friend so I'll see you guys back at the food court."

"Wait babe do you want me to go with you?" asked jeff before she could get too far. "No I'll be fine." She said as she kissed him softly while eyeing me over his shoulder which made me growl. Something was off about the way she protested to jeff coming with her.

Beth's P.O.V

As soon as I got out of the store I flew down the crowded area to meet him. When I saw dark hair I hopped on his back. "Hey babe what did you want to tell me?" I asked sweetly.

"I have a question for you." He said after grinning. "And what would that be?"

''The thing that I asked earlier, do you want to do it?" I knew what he was asking and I'm all for it "Hell yeah" and we sealed it with a kiss.

**Woah what is going on?**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	17. Something to tell you

Shannon's P.O.V

I knew this bitch was shady and couldn't be trusted. I was to find spencer's for maryse and her boyfriend drew as a request when suddenly I saw jeff's "Girlfriend' macking lips with some guy. I couldn't see his face because HER LIPS WERE ALL OVER IT BUT I KNOW IT WASN'T JEFF.

What the fuck is going on here? Why can't he see she's just a whore and nothing more. But NOOOOOOO he only believes it when he sees it. He IS my best friend but that's his girl and its like he believes no one, even our friends back home say their was something fishy about her... Her crotch because she's too busy spreading it.

I skipped the fact that I hadn't found spencers' location and started running to find the only girl that I think will understand me, Not before taking Picture evidence of course. I was in search of Maria. I ran pushing people and yelling for them to "move" or "clear the way.' 'When I found maria she was standing with jeff 's arm around her. They were so cute together honestly and beth doesn't deserve him which brought me back to what I needed to do.

"Hey can i borrow her for a minute, Yeah thanks" and before I knew I was walking away with maria and dragging her toward a bench outside.

Maria's P.O.V

"What the fuck is going on shannon?" I ask annoyed. "There is something I NEED to tell you" By his face I could tell something was up.

Exactly 2 mins. later

"What?" I asked more alert. "Beth is cheating on Jeff with "-I heard that part when did you see this?" I interupted

"When I was looking for spencer's." I gave him a look of disgust. "Anyway" he said gliding over the fact that gave him a repulsive expression.

"Well what should we do?" shannon said angrier now." "Well obviously we tell him." I said slapping him upside the head. "Well I would captain obvious but he won't believe us." I blinked.

"Well sargent sarcastic maybe your right but we can't just sit and do nothing while beth runs around spreading her legs. "I can't think of anything because I'm... Distracted." I looked at shannon and followed his eyes toward my low V-Neck Beauty Killer jeffree star shirt. I noticed that it made me look like I had more boobs then I really do. I felt so violated that someone other than me were staring at my boobs.

"Stop staring." I whined while fixing my shirt. Shannon just chuckled at my childish behavior until his eyes widened and when I turned jeff was walking toward us with his hands in his pocket. "Hey guys whats going on?" jeff asked smiling.

"Nothing" I say batting my eyes as he stands next to me stroking my hair. I hate really lying to jeff but this was necessary because if we told him what we were up to he wouldn't be happy.

"Dude there is something I need to talk to you about but not now; wait until we get to your house."

Later that day Jeff's P.O.V

"No; It can't be true, You're just a liar." I said as I paced the room back and forth.

"Babe I see you guys have somethings to discuss so I'll go downstairs." Beth said unlacing her arm from jeff. Beth gently shut the door leaving shannon glaring at the spot she was just standing in.

"You're my best friend and you believe her over me?" shannon argued. At this point he could be the pope for all I care, NOBODY AND I MEAN NOBODY could say something like that about my girl.

"You know what, Get out... NOW!" I said raising my voice. He pissed me off so I'm dealing with it the best way I can.

"I can't believe you're letting a girl like her ruin our friendship but whatever; When you realize don't come crying to me." and with that shannon left slamming the door.

**0MG can you believe beth might get away with this? sorry is been forever, I needed a new computer but don't worry its ok now. PLEASE REVIEW**

**XOXO Makeeba**


	18. Stay away

Maria's P.O.V

I woke up to the vibrating. It was a number I didn't recognize but I answered it anyway. The voice at the other end of the line almost caused my chest to tighten around my lungs. I swear if I had a clue of who it was I would've never answered.

"H-hello?" I said trying to sound not so alert. "Hey maria, Beth here um what are you doing today?" she asked in a sweet voice. I could see right through the little innocent voice she had going for her.

"Nothing really maybe just relax." I said trying not to sound too bitchy or like I'm catching on. "Well cancel that and come get coffee with me, my treat." Said beth. Was this bitch serious? Her and I are not friends and she cheated on jeff only for him to think that I'm jealous and she wants me to get coffee.

"Sure why not, meet me at Starbucks." I said and on the other end of the line I heard "Fabulous I'll see you in an hour."

An hour later No P.O.V

Maria walked into starbucks and flashed the cashier a smile. Maria searched for the she-devil and took the seat across from her.

"Hi beth, you said you wanted to talk?" she asked getting straight to the point. Beth gave maria a smile after handing her a caramel ice mocha. "Yeah its about jeff." Beth said setting down her own cup.

"Is he okay?" maria asked with her eyes full of concern which caused beth to giggle."Yeah he's fine but stay away from him." Beth said batting her eyelashes.

"Wait what?' maria asked trying to test if she heard beth right. In that moment the sweet act that beth had was immediately gone. "Look you will stay away from jeff as long as him and I are in a relationship okay?"

Maria's blood began to boil and she shot up out her seat. "Who the hell are you to be telling me to stay away from jeff?" maria shouted causing the whole coffee shop to including the baby sitting two tables away fussing to surrender to maria's loud shout. "I'm his girlfriend now sit down before it gets out of hand." Beth said softly. Maria was about to lose it at any moment but before maria could beth lost it. "Look I'm his girlfriend and I can do whatever and whoever I want and if he finds out it should not be from anyone else but me so shut the fuck up and stay out of my way." Beth snapped

"And what if I don't" maria whispers stepping up to beths face. Beth smirks "I don't know…. this." Beth uncovered the caramel mocha and tipped it, the liquid landed all over maria.

Maria finally had enough and started grabbing beth by her hair and began to start punching her. Beth began to fight back but it didn't help. Starbucks workers from the back Had separate them. Maria glared at beth slowl backing out of the shop.

At Maria's House Maria's P.O.V

I was beyond pissed I wanted to rip beth's body apart limb for limb. I opened my house door only to have everyone Including jeff staring at me gasping.

"Interesting fashion look maria." Chuckled john from the couch. Maria stormed over to john and grabbed him by the shirt and shoved him against the wall "I am not and I repeat NOT in the mood for your bullshit so shut the fuck up and keep quiet.

"Ria what happened." Jeff said placing a hand on her shoulder. Maria shrugged him off "Just leave me alone." Maria mumbled.

Maria walked past everyone "Now if you'll excuse me I have caramel and whip crème to wash out of my hair and eve I need you and maryse." And with that maria stomped up the stairs with the two girls following.

**Wow guys that was something isn't it? so that's another chapter for you awesome people. So I have a task for you guys, My other half Jessica has a story so for any of you naruto fans please look forward to her one shot coming out. Be nice because its her first one shot anyway PLEASE REVIEW. Love you**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	19. Busted

**Hey guys i just want to say thanks for the reviews, I love reading them ^.^ anyway on with the story.**

Jeff's P.O.V

I was gonna get to the bottom of what happened to maria. I walked up the stairs and went to the last door on the left. I opened the door to see Maryse and eve pacing while maria dried her brown hair, Wait BROWN hair? She obviously washed out the dye she had in but reguardless she is beautiful.

"Will you knock?" maria snapped with the blow dryer in hand. I've never seen maria act so vile towards me. "Did I do something wrong?" I asked with my eyes focused on her. She sighed and looked down at her fingers (A habit she picked up if she was nervous.) She looked at me and then at the girls, Before I knew it eve and maryse were heading for the door. I sat down next to maria and put my arms around her "Ria what's up, you've been acting really weird towards me.

Ria shrugged me off and faced me with a hard expression "If I tell you something will you get mad?" she asked. "No" I said looking at her still wet hair.

"Your girlfriend and I went for mocha's and she told me to stay away from you and I asked her who she thinks she is to tell me to stay away from you, then she poured her mocha all over me and we started fighting and I left."

Is she serious right now. First shannon now maria, I have got to check this out for myself. "Ria I have to see this because you're not the first to tell me this so prove it."

Back at the shop

Maria and I peered into the shop and everything seemed normal until I saw it. Beth was lip locked with...

"Phil" maria whispered. I can't believe all this time they were right, I never wanted to believe it but its true. "BETH WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON HERE?" I Shouted silencing everyone in the shop.

Maria grabbed my arm to stop me from making the worst mistake ever "Jeff please calm down" she whispered.

"Yeah jeffy you don't wanna scare the baby over there" Mocked phil and just then I had enough; I grabbed phil and I was about to punch him when suddenly I felt someone grab my arm so I sent my arm flying backward and I heard a loud thud and then sobs.

I looked back and saw maria covering her rib cage area. I felt guilt hit me so I dropped phil and picked up maria and started heading for the door. " And just so you know beth, WE ARE DONE!" I shouted and walked out with maria in my arms.

Outside

"Ria are you okay?" I asked scared. Maria unfolded from my arms smiling."Put me down I'm fine"

"Were you even hurt?" I asked setting her down. "Nope I just didn't want someone calling the cops when you pounded in phils' face" she giggled.

"Uh-Huh sure" I smirked.

"what are you saying Uh-Huh sure about? Maria said putting her hands on her petite hips. "You know you just wanted to be in my arms because you love me." And I know damn well I'm falling for you.. _**j**_**_eff shut up shut up_**.

"Jeff I know that we are young and I know that you may love me but I just can't be with you like this anymore." she said being dramatic like lady gaga from the Alejandro video.

"Sure whatever you say, Lets go" I laughed.

**Uh-Oh B-U-S-T-E-D! Finally beth is gone. Yippie! *Happy dance* ^.^**

**So Anyway Merry Christmas guys Have fun and be safe**

**xoxo makeeba**


	20. Whoa!

**Hey guys we are time skipping to May because this story is based on their wrestling career and this is just the beginning so here we go ^-^**

Maria's P.O.V

Tonight was a very important night. The night that most seniors look forward to. Prom. Tuxedo's, Ties,Dresses, Heels and Corsages. The girls (Melina,Maryse,Eve,Torrie,Candice and Angelina) and I ran around like chickens without heads.

Tonight I was wearing a beautiful Red versace V-Neck dress that had a slit that ended above my knee, A sterling silver hearts shaped Necklace, Silver studs, Black open toed stilettos and a small bracelet.

My makeup was smokey black with red lipstick. I looked at my reflection and I was finally ready and so were the girls. we headed down the stairs. My date was Nick Nemeth (Dolph ziggler). Nick was at the bottom of the stairs with a corsage. It was an orchid and it was simple yet amazing.

"Hey maria you look beautiful" he smiled.

"Thank you and the corsage is beautiful." I blushed

"Hey Hey can we get in the limo now". Asked john with his arm around torrie.

"Okay were coming cena relax" Chuckled Nick.

When in the limo my phone went off and I pulled it out secretly as Nick went on about himself and there I found a text from jeff saying: You're lucky you're the one that asked me or else I wouldn't be coming

I got excited as I read the message and I just couldn't wait.

Jeff's P.O.V

Prom is definately not my thing but since maria begged me I had to go, date or not. I walked in and looked around, I really didn't know what a prom looks like but for my first time going I was impressed on how it was dark and the only lights on were lanterns. I sat down on a bench and waited.

Maria's P.O.V

I swear the next time I hear Nick go on about Football I will tuck and roll out the limo. I rested my head on the window and listen to him go on and on. As we went inside Nick finally stopped talking and took a picture then he was at it again, I finally had enough and I snapped.

"NICK CAN YOU STOP TALKING FOR ONCE" I said. Nick stared at me shocked. "Excuse me?' he hissed.

"Nick I mean shut the fuck up I'm tired of you talking about football" I said as I took off my corsage. "So what are you trying to say" he questioned.

"I can't be your date anymore, I'm Sorry" I said. "Whatever your not my type anyway" and with that Nick walked away and started dancing with a random girl. I went to the punch bowl and stood by myself and watched as all my friends danced and often looked at me.

"You look lonely." said a smooth voice from behind me. I knew who it was so I didn't turn around. "Well he was annoying and all he talks about is football; I thought women are suppose to talk more but geez that was brutal." After a while of jeff and I making small talk and drinking I heard..

"And now I have a surprise for you guys and now singing the accoustic version of Two is better than one by Boys like girls is Maria." said Michelle. Suddenly a spotlight appeared on me glaring at all my friends smirking.

The best way to get over it was to give the kids what they wanted. Nobody has ever heard me sing except Randy, John, Melina and Eve so one of them was guilty but I'll figure it out later because suddenly all the kids were cheering and chanting my name. Jeff pushed me and next thing I knew I was on stage.

One of the guys asked me what I was gonna sing. I grabbed a acoustic guitar and smiled. I sat and crossed my legs and suddenly I heard whistles from guys and I blushed.

"Hey guys, I didn't know i was gonna be singing but here we go." and I began to strum.

I remember what you wore on the first day

You came into my life and I thought hey

You know, this could be something

'Cause everything you do and words you say

You know that it all takes my breath away

And now I'm left with nothing

I sang not caring that most of the school now knew my secret. The room was quiet and slowly my confidence raised and slowly I closed my eyes

So maybe it's true that I can't live without you

And maybe two is better than one

But there's so much time to figure out the best of my life

And you've already got me coming undone

And I'm thinking two is better than one

When I opened my eyes hands were raised and slowly they wave back and forth. I smiled as some people pretended to be waving lighters and some held up their glasses. I looked at jeff and he had a small smile on his face and slowly I ended

There's so much time to figure out the best of my life

But I'll figure out with all that's said and done

Two is better than one, two is better than one

I slowly lowered the guitar and stood as everyone cheered. I stepped off the stage and headed towards my friends and stopped every few minutes to thank people and their complements. "Okay who did it?" I said as approached a group of smug people.

"I did." said shannon with his arm around trish. "How did you know that?" I asked shocked. Shannon simply chuckled "I have sources" he said heading back to the dancefloor. I grabbed jeff's hand and headed to the dancefloor. "Come on jeff dance with me"

"But I don't Dance." Jeff said trying to stand firm. I softly gripped his hand and gave him a gentle tug, "Alright Kenallis I'll dance"

Like a rush shot through you

everyone is watching you

Told you why i see no need for the sun

A love you light is a love soon gone

Don't bother 'cause this love is a lie

I'm a chemical kid to a mechanical bride

I danced slowly with my arm around his neck and his hands gently holding my hips. Neither of us said a word just slowly enjoying our time.

Say that the night sings alone

And if there's a god then i'm letting him go

All for you, You alone

Raise my hand, and the thought of you leaving me alone

Don't torture me or beg me

Can you make me believe in tiring

Jeff looked into my eyes as I smiled and looked at his. I liked the way this feels and the next thing he did made it better. Jeff's lips slowly crashed into mines and our lips slowly moved in sync. I gently pulled away dazed and we stared at each other. "Whoa!" we said in unison

As you fall fast asleep

It reminds me of the slow symphonies

Behind me and all the nightmare you'll see tomorrow

All the stars on your ceiling they glow

But not for you

through those trees

I'll blow

**Hey guys what did you think! I loved it for one, sorry the kissing wasn't so detailed but we will get there.**

**XoXo Makeeba**


	21. Announcements

**Hey guys well this chapter just might blow your mind. Here we go! By the way, the song that maria and jeff danced to was chemical kids and mechanical brides by pierce the veil.**

**Maria's P.O.V**

Its been two days since the kiss and since I've spoken to jeff. He texted me saying that he was coming by to hang out. I got up to brush my teeth,wash my face and take a shower.

I threw on shorts and a ¾ black and white shirt that had troll face on it. I straightened my hair and did my cat-eyes. I Heard the doorbell ring then morgan and jeff talking. Soon I heard footsteps and my heart began racing.

"Hey ria." Jeff said after knocking. He laid next to me as I rested my laptop on my stomach.

I looked over at him "You said you wanted to talk?' Jeff nodded.

"Whats up?"

"Well about that kiss" He said shifting.

"Yeah?"

"It was in the heat of the moment and I'm sorry I swear it will never happen again." Does he seriously think that I didn't want him to kiss me. I feel like my heart dropped but it is what it is as long as it doesn't affect our friendship.

"Good because I thought for a second you were in love with me." I giggled. "Please. Now you had and announcement?"

"Yeah I wanna tell everyone at the same time but they should be here soon. "But can you believe that in a month we will graduate high school?"

"Nope but I can't wait."Jeff said stroking my hair.

An hour later

Everyone sat down and stopped talking as I stood up. What I was about to tell everyone was gonna blow their mind.

"So guys the other night the Emergency room was crazy for my mother and I was helping out. We had someone very unexpected come in with an injury and you'll never guess who it was?"

"Brad pitt" shouted Melina

"No" I said

"Russel Brand" said Torrie

"Cool but no" I said

"Marilyn Manson!" shouted Shannon.

"NO YOU WEIRDO!"

"Then who?" Said randy folding his arms

"Shane McMahon" I said clapping excitedly.I received blank stares from everyone. "And he said that if I wanted to me and a few friends which is you guys get a job."

"So wait I could become a professional wrestler?" Said Matt the first to speak up. "Yup all I have to do is give him a call; What do you guys think?"

"Maria it sounds great and all but us girls can't wrestle." said mickie. "Thats the thing if we get into it we will have trainers to prepare us and teach us moves."

"What about college?" said flo as she stepped through the door. "They teach us as we travel and if we don't maintain good grades they put us on break until we pass and then we can wrestle again I mean its really great so what do you guys say."

"Were in" They all said in unison. "Well this is good news, but momma has news too" said Flo

"Well what is it" Said maryse sitting up."Your grandmother is sick ria and I'm the only one that can take care of her so I am moving back to italy."

"Wait, What about me and school where am I going?" cried morgan now on her feet wide eyed. "Well you will be staying with your friend julia and her mother."

"And when are you leaving?" Questioned morgan"Three months." Mom said simply. I was shocked to say the least but I tried not to show it. But where was I gonna live. "Mom where am I gonna live, we don't start training until next summer"

"You can stay with us" Jeff and maryse said at the same time. "Wow thanks guys but won't your parents mind?"

A phone call later

For the past few hours I've been moving my stuff from my house to Jeff's house. Gil and Rose were more than happy to have me staying with them.

By 10:30 p.m I hugged and kissed my mother and morgan goodbye. "Goodbye mom call me when you land and morgan on saturday I'll take you to the mall."

I sat on the matching bed in maryse's room and suddenly jeff appeared. "You okay ria?" He asked leaning on the doorway.

"Yeah I'm fine." I smiled. Jeff stepped toward me and kissed my forehead "I'm glad were still friends. Goodnight"

"Me too and goodnight jeff." I said and fell into a peaceful sleep.


	22. Settling In

**Hey guys, long day and short chapter but it will be longer tomorrow.**

Maria's P.O.V

I woke up to jeff's voice. "Wakey Wakey" he said leaning on the door frame. "Five more minutes randy then I'll come make breakfast." Maria said putting the pillow over her head

"Wrong person and my mom already made breakfast." Maria sat up and put her hair up "Sorry I'm still adjusting to being here now get out I'm still sleepy"

"Get up or I'll get jenni to wake you up"

"Get jenni I don't care."

"Okay... JENNI"

Suddenly the next thing I knew I was being attacked by a six year old "GET UP MARIA,GET UP I WANNA PLAY TEA PARTY"

I groaned "Maybe late- **No now maria**" Jenni said cutting me off. "Okay give me until after breakfast." maria said going through her clothes.

"Okay" And with that Jenni ran out. Jeff couldn't help but chuckle. "What?" I questioned.

"Nice Snoopy shorts"

"Will you stop staring at my ass please" I said as my face began to flush. "And will you two stop flirting" Said gil with todays newspaper in hand. I stood up straight when I heard his voice. By the look on jeff's face he was embarrassed so I stepped between the two men and went to the shower. "Excuse Me"

20 minutes later

I stepped out of the shower and looked at my reflection. I fixed myself up with capris and a flowy zebra tank and headed back to maryse and my room to apply makeup.

I applied chapstick ,eyeliner, concealer and mascara then made my way down the stairs. I went to the kitchen and flashed a smile. "Good Morning " I said pouring Orange juice.

"Good Morning sweetheart" She said handing me a sizzling plate. "Wow it looks wonderful thank you."

"Everyone is in the living room so if you want you can head in there"

"Okay and again thank you for breakfast and letting me stay here."

"No problem and maria if you feel like calling me Rose or Mom you're more then welcome to."

"I think we can start with rose" I said giving her a slight hug before heading into the living room. "Such a sweet girl" Rose whispered as she began to wash up the dishes.

**Well I told you it'll be short but I promise a better chapter tomorrow. So ShootingStar450 and I are writing a story called Lover's Revenge about kelly kelly and justin gabriel so check it out I promise you won't be disappionted. Please Review**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	23. You wanna talk about it?

Maria's P.O.V

I walked into the living room with my plate. "Hey guys"

"Hey" Everyone said as I sat down on the couch. Shannon looked at me then smirked "Look over there maria."

Me and my plate turned to the side. "Dammit, How did you know I was gonna take something?"

"When you live with John and Randy you learn what to do and what not to do."

"Ahh Jeff we have a smarty in the house so we can't pull pranks on her."

"If you EVER try and pull pranks on me I will rip you apart and put you back together in a different order do you understand."

"Mom maria is scaring me tell her to stop" Cried shannon

"Rose tell shannon not to try and steal my food and pull pranks on me."

"Shannon you better not mess with maria." Rose shouted.

"But mommy she threatened me first." Shannon whined

"I don't care you leave my new baby girl alone." Rose hissed in her southern accent.

"Yes mommy." Shannon growled glaring at me.

"Jeff control your girlfriend she is evil" shannon said sipping my orange juice

"She isn't my girlfriend" Jeff said looking at me from the other end of the couch.

I didn't want to think about the kiss that jeff and I shared because that lead to the day he said he wants to stay friends. I got up and washed my plate not wanting anyone to see me crying about what shannon said.

"You wanna talk about it?" Said a deep voice from behind me.

"No" maria mumbled putting her dish in the drainer

"Well keeping it in isn't gonna do you any good" said gil leaning on the counter.

"And keeping it in keeps it safe."

"Well just tell me whenever your ready to talk maria."

Jeff's P.O.V

Maria walked into kitchen and I suddenly punched shannon in his arm.

"Dude what was that for?" shannon said rubbing his arm.

"Why would you bring that up, Thats not a subject her or I want to hear." Just then maryse sitting below me just sat and shook her head.

"What?"

"Don't you get it jeff, Maria likes you and thats why its weird for her."

"You know what lets not talk about it"

"Whatever" huffed maryse.

Just then maria walked back into the living room red faced and sniffling.

"Ria are you okay" Asked Maryse turning toward maria.

"Can we have a girl chat?" Maria said standing up

"Yeah lets go in the backyard."

Maria's P.O.V

"I can't get over the other day when jeff said he wanted to be just friends. " I said sitting on the step

"Ria just hang in there, I'm gonna talk to jeff because you guys are both uncomfortable so I think that's what I'll do.

"Thanks ryse."

"No problem." She smiled

**Hey well you guys know what to do. Please Review**

**xoxo Makeeba**


	24. You know this means war right?

**Hey guys so I have some disturbing news. Starting tommorow the 1st until the 21st I can't use the computer which means its gonna be awhile but if I can sneak around my parents I will post up some chapters for you guys. No I'm not on Punishment my parents have me on a challenge for 21 days. I swear once the 22nd of january comes I will be back on this story for you guys. I'm sorry but I still love you guys and writing for you so Here we go ^-^**

Jeff's P.O.V

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy can I speak with you" I heard my full name and I knew I did something

A/n: Whenever I'm In trouble my mom calls my full name like that.

Jeff turned around with a cocked eyebrow. He slowly got up and followed me up the stairs to his room; Once we were inside I slammed the door causing him to jump.

"You better tell shannon that he NEEDS to calm down because that bothered maria and YOU need to talk to her because she thinks even though you said you want to be friends you don't really wanna be friends." I was shocked that maria felt that way but yet never told me.

"Where is she" I asked getting up from my desk chair.

"In our room but are you sure you wanna talk to her now." Maryse said standing infront of her door.

"If she feels that way then yeah I wanna go talk to her."

"Okay but don't fuck it up jeff." Said maryse

"I'll try not to." And with that I was knocking on maria and Maryse's Door.

Maria opened the door and then just went back to sitting on her bed. I sat down on maryse's bed and stared at maria as she stared at the ground. She obviously wasn't gonna say anything to me so I got up and sat next to her and grabbed her hands spinning her around "Talk to me"

"What am I suppose to be saying?"

"Anything but something I wanna talk to you about...Our kiss." I noticed maria kinda tensed up at the words "Our Kiss"

"I thought we already talked about it, Were just friends remember?" she said looking down

"Yeah but I did most of the talking and you just agreed and I know that there is something that you wanna say but your not telling me."

"I just feel like when something like that happens and people say they wanna stay friends it just means they don't wanna be friends because its awkward."

"Ria you are my best friend besides shannon and the guys back home but your the only girl best friend that I have and thats amazing. And to prove that Nothing will change about oour friendship were going out tonight."

Later that night Maria's P.O.V

Jeff said we were going out tonight and I didn't know where we were going but I'm glad he informed me that were going to the beach so I put on Black bikini and covered it with shorts and a tank top.

We sat on a blanket in the sand quiet when suddenly a grape hit me. "What was that for?" I questioned smiling.

"Because I knew that would make you smile"

"You know this means war, Right Hardy?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way."

Jeff and I ran around the beach throwing grapes and chasing each other. I turned around and behind me nobody was there but when I turned around jeff tackled me to the ground and started tickling me.

"Jeff -Gasp giggle- Please stop -Giggles-"

"Say Mercy." He said still tickling me.

" -Gasp- NEVER -Giggles-"

Jeff picked me up and started running around. Me being the evil one that I am I covered his eyes and suddenly jeff fell and I got up smirking in victory.

"Your gonna pay for that." Jeff said growling. Suddenly two little girls stood with there kites pointing at us giggling when suddenly I heard "I wish that when I get older Me and my boyfriend will be like that." Jeff and I seperated and stood blushing and staring at them.

"How about so rides on the pier?"

"Yeah sounds good." I said smoothing down my tank.

We walked along the pier staring out at the sunset until we reached the end where it became dark. I tried to pretend that I didn't see jeff staring at me by just looking everywhere else but at him. I was glad when suddenly my bladder gave me an excuse to leave.

Jeff's P.O.V

I stood where maria left me for 20 minutes and maria was no where to be found. I tried calling her at least 6 times and no anwser. I heard screaming from a tent nearby and I became very curious and ran over. The sight almost made me lose my mind.

There sitting on the ground was maria sobbing. "He tried to rape me but I screamed so he ran."

**Well guys If I was leaving you for 3 weeks I was gonna leave you guessing. I love you guys and Don't go away because I'll be back to it Reveal the attempted rapist. Please Review**

**xoxo Makeeba**


	25. Life Story

**Hey guys I'm back and I have overflowing ideas. Let me know what you think. Here We go ^.^**

**Jeff's P.O.V**

"Who was It ?" I asked gently the first time but when Maria didn't anwser I raised my voice a little rougher then I needed to "WHO WAS IT ?"

I could tell I scared her because she jumped and slowly looked up at me "It was Nick" She softly whispered.

My blood boiled and suddenly I had an Idea. "Hey, Nick Where are you right now ,The Pier so am I , Well meet me at the rollercoaster, cool."

I started walking and maria ran to keep up "Jeff I know what your gonna do and please don't I'm fine honestly."

"Yeah, and now I'm gonna beat his ass for trying." Just then Nick came into view and I grabbed him by his shirt and began to punch Him over and over.

The car ride home

Maria sat staring out the window until she turned and faced my direction. "Jeff?"

"Yeah ria ."

"They're somethings that I need to tell you ."

"Such as ?"

"My actual life ."

"We have a long time until we reach home so go" I said Shifting gears.

"Well.. umm my full name is Maria Samantha Nicole Kenallis and Flo is not my real Mother."

"What" I said while entering onto the highway. "What do you mean Flo isn't your mother?"

"She is my third aunt and my mom use to live here but she got home sick so she went back to Italy ."

"So what about your dad ?" But as soon as I said that I regretted it. "I was only six My dad was a FireFighter and He never worked on Fridays so after school he would come and pick me up so we would spend time at the park; One Friday he came downstairs in his work uniform and I got so mad that he broke his promise. I had nothing but bad luck for the rest of the day, I walked home because it was right around the corner and I saw a bunch of cars in my drive way." By then maria eyes were watering and she started sobbing.

"Then what happened" I whispered.I didn't know what took over me but I felt her pain like I was there.

"I went inside and I saw everyone crying so I went to my mother and I tugged on her dress asking what happened and she turned around with watery eyes and told me that my ONLY father died in a burning building saving three high idiots who were apparently out safely by the time he went in."

By now maria had her legs up to her chest and she was sobbing. My heart broke at all the pain maria went through as a child. I pulled onto the side of the road and climbed into the backseat and pulled maria with me. I could only hug her and kiss her forehead.

I pulled up into the driveway with a hiccuping redhead. My family was having Game Night upstairs so Maria and I sat on the couch in the living room. She rested her head on my chest as the hiccups died down. As everyone went to bed I whispered to maria "You wanna go shower then go to bed". She nodded her head in response but then she asked "Can I sleep in your bed tonight?". I definatly was not gonna decline after she just told me her whole life story. "Sure" and with that I piked up maria bridal style and took her to her room to get clothes

After the shower

Maria's hair was slightly wet as she put it back into a bun. She looked pretty even in her tinkerbell pj's and no makeup.

"Do you want the wall or the outer end.'I asked taking off my shirt

"The wall" she said climbing under the covers. I stared at her in awe as she laid in my bed patting the empty spot next to her. I chuckled as I walked over and climbed into bed. I stretched over to my night table and turned off the lights. I laid on my bed and stared at only source of light,the moon. Suddenly I felt maria's small figure cuddle closer because she was shivering.

I let her rest her head on my chest when suddenly "Jeff?"

"Yeah" I said as I put my hand on my stomach.

"You should really shave your legs" she giggled.

"No that is gay and its manly to have leg hair" I said tensing to prove it was manly

"Jeff?"

"Yeah ria?"

"You should really tell your heart to stop going so fast." she said and I could feel her smiling.

"Well sorry I tell it to calm itself." "Heart calm down Now." I said chuckling

"Jeff?"

"One moe insult and I will-" "No I just wanted to say GoodNight." she interupted.

"GoodNight ria" and with that I kissed her forehead and laid on my side facing her ready to drift off to sleep.

**Hey guys did you like that. So now you know maria's story. Oh I missed you guys so much ! *Hugs* So Please Review ! ^_^**

**XoXo Makeeba**


	26. Did you have sex?

**Maria's P.O.V**

I woke up to sun streaming in while jeff had his arms around me and I couldn't help it but my arm was laid across his stomach and when my head was on his chest his heart would beat faster.I opened my eyes and looked up to see bold Turquoise eyes staring down at me.

"Good Morning" I whispered.

**Jeff's P.O.V**

I was staring down at maria as she slept when suddenly she began to stir and she rolled over on her side and looked up at me.

"Good Morning" She whispered

"Morning,How was your sleep?" I said smiling.

"It was the best sleep in weeks,how was your sleep?" She asked.

"Great."

We walked downstairs and into the kitchen where everyone was sitting and eating. "So you just needed to be worn out Really good to have a good sleep." I said

"Yup and your bed was very comfortable." Maria smiled

We turned to see that matt had his mouth open,Shannon was nodding and smiling,Maryse had a disgusted look and my parents stopped in mid chew staring at us. "What." I said picking up my fork.

"Were all adults here so I am only going to ask once jeff did you use a condom." Asked mom

"Suddenly maria almost spit out her orange juice "I'm sorry what do you mean?"

"We get it you and jeff do have feelings for each other but it is not okay for you two to have sex." said dad finally speaking up.

suddenly mom and dad threw questions at maria about Birth Control and planning to keep a child. "Hey,Hey,HEY!" I they both stopped

"We didn't have sex." maria said giggling.

"Ahh man I thought you guys had a bow-chicka-wow-wow moment" Shannon said then maria got up to slap shannon upside the she sat down everything became awkward.

**Maria's P.O.V**

I walked into jeff's room and headed straight for his bathroom. "Umm what are you looking for?"

"Oh can I borrow your clear gel?" Maria said looking at me innocently.

"Sure,after all I decline that face."

I wet my hair a little and began to gel it and brush.I turned to see that jeff was on his laptop shirtless.I bit my lip as my eyes scanned his toned stomach and bulging muscles. "You can stop staring anytime now,I know I'm sexy but gosh." jeff said not looking up from the screen.

"Psh please." I scoffed "Your not cute." I said brushing up the ends of my hair.I walked over to jeff's bed and laid down next to set down his laptop and looked over at me.

"Oh and Maria?" He said capturing me attention.

Just then before I could respond I was forced under jeff where he began to violently tickle me.I giggled,gasped and begged for jeff to stop but it was no use."Yeah leave me and my hairy legs alone."

I managed to escape from jeff and pick up the blow dryer and aimed it like a weapon. "I'm not afraid to use it."

Just then jeff grabbed maria and began another round of tickles.

"No wonder everyone thinks you should go out." Said Eve and Melina in the doorway.

Jeff and I unhooked ourselves from each other and stood smirking.

**Hey guys,How was the it sexy? *Wiggles eyebrows* Aren't Jeff's parents crazy? But their just like mine. Please review**

**XOXO Makeeba**


	27. Graduation

**Hey guys so I kinda had a day out today but I'm here and ready to go! ^.^**

**Maria's P.O.V**

Its's been a week since Jeff and I were accused of having sex but it didn't matter because my mother and flo are here checking in for our GRADUATION!

They were downstairs talking and socializing as we the graduates got ready.I finished curling my hair and had only my necklace to put on. "Jeff can I get some help please?" I asked holding up the walked over towards me placing the necklace gently on my stood staring at our rested his chin on my head "We made it kiddo now lets go walk across the stage."

During the ceremony

"Eve Torres."

"Jonathan Cena."

"Jeffrey Hardy"

"Melina Perez."

"Mickie James"

"Matthew Hardy."

"Maria Kenallis."

"Mark Henry."

"Nicholas Nemeth."

As all of our names were called from A-Z we all walked across the stage accepting our diploma and shaking hands with our principal.I am still giggling because as they called the names someone would blow a air horn very loud.

As the ceremony ended we went to out families outside who stood proudly waiting for us.I ran over to my mother,Flo,Morgan and even John and Randy's parents who hugged us tightly.

"congratulazioni tesoro" My mother said kissing my forehead. "Your father would be proud baby girl."

"Thanks mom." I said hugging her back

At Jeff's House

The graduation party was already an Hour in swing and everyone was here.I grabbed a drink from the cooler and popped it open when suddenly my friend Evan walked up with his arm around Ashley.

"Uhh hey ria" Ashley said piping up.

"Hey ash whats up." I said after sipping my drink.

"Jeff is looking for you ." At the sound of that I literally ran trying not to trip in my heels but not before shouting "Thanks." I almost tripped but someones strong arms wrapped around me. "My,My,My you sure are clumsy." Said the rainbow haired man holding me.

"But its a cute clumsy." I said protesting.

"Yeah" he said he captured my hand and I was being dragged outside into the backyard."Jeff where are we going?"

"Look up." He said. "I don't see anything" I said staring at the bright sky.I suddenly felt something slip onto my hand and thats when I looked at jeff then on my wrist was a beautiful Sterling Silver bracelet with a heart attached.

"Jeff this is amazing,I love it and Thank you!" I said wrapping my arms around him.

Jeff wrapped his arm around me and took me back inside. "May I have this dance?"

"I would love that." He took my hands and spinned me around and we began to sway to the beat.

_Grab somebody sexy tell 'em aye!_

_Give me everything tonight!_

After dancing for a while we walked around and talked with our friends and told them how much we'd miss them.

At some moments I began to tear up because It was becoming so real to was becoming real that some people I might never see again (little did I know that was far fro the truth.)

I stood alone taking it all in when suddenly I heard "Congratulations baby girl I love you."

I looked around to see that no one was that be? No I was losing it.I grabbed a glass of vodka and swallowed it down.

**So there we do you think was talking to maria.I can't wait til I graduate highschool but thats awhile from now.**

**XOXO Makeeba**


	28. Delivery

**So hey guys my stupid mircosoft is messing up my grammer and spelling but should be back on track. kittypurry123 asked if maria knows jeff's story and the anwser is not yet but this is the day after the graduation here we go. ^.^**

**Maria's P.O.V**

I woke up and again I was laying next to jeff who was looking at me and smiled as I put my arm that had the bracelet on his chest "I'm guessing you really like it considering your showing it off."

I started giggling "Well I'll be right back." When suddenly I tripped and fell over a sleeping Evan and Ashley. "What the Hell?"

"Can you keep it down I'm still sleeping." Whined evan putting a pillow over his head.

"Oh well I'm sorry lets see if you can still sleep while I'm rolling you down the stairs or maybe drowning you in the pool." I hissed.

"Gosh so vile toward me." he said looking horrified

'Aww you know your my friend." I said bumping his ear with my toe.

I climbed back into bed with jeff because it started to get cold when I heard a noise so Jeff and I looked down to see evan and ashley were in a full makeout session,I then caught an Idea.I stretched over jeff and got his stereo remote and turned up the volume and clicked 'play'. Jeff and I laughed as Evan squirmed then I finally turned it off.

After having a good laugh ashley sat at the end of the bed and her and I talked quietly when suddenly shannon opened the door. "Oh is this a foursome,I so want in."

Ashley then chucked a pillow which slammed right into shannon's face. "Well I really wanted to say that breakfast is ready but never mind."

Everyone was enjoying breakfast;Laughing,eating and spoke about graduation and other things.

"We should got get manicures,what do you think ria?" Asked melina sipping her orange juice

"That'll be fun but whose coming.?" I questioned

"All the girls and probably the guys will go somewhere else and we'll all meet up for lunch." Melina said standing up to get everyones attention.

Once everyone agreed it took an hour before we could head out because everyone took a shower in the 4 different bathrooms.

I sat in the car with matt, maryse, shannon, eve and jeff as they all told embarassing stories about each other. "So were hanging from the monkey bars and jeffs' pants fall to the ground."

"Oh give it up I was eight." jeff protested.

"Yeah an eight year old who tried to be a gangster." Retorted Maryse.

"Well since you want to tell stories,Maryse use to be a beauty contest girl and she never use to stand up for herself but when she was 12 she had a rival named tianna and one day they tried to fight so maryse picked up Hair Glitter and started spraying the girl." shannon said

"Oh my god what happened?" I said smiling.

"I got banned and now I do modeling part time and don't think I haven't seen your modeling profile maria."

I looked down smiling.I never thought that would come out.I only do in my spare time which means I'm gonna be very busy with that and school.

"You never told me that." Jeff said pretending to be mad

"I never thought it was important."

"I remember the time maria almost got hit freshman year when we had that food fight." Eve said smirking

"Oh shut up were here." I said quieting eve.

"Oh I have got to hear that." Shannon said winking at me.

As us girls got or nails done most of the girls started chatting about their boyfriend when suddenly torrie called out "Maria why don't you and jeff go out?" and everyone looked at me.

**Jeff's P.O.V**

Us guys decided to visit the gym and work out,we were all on different machines working on our upper body. we've been there for about an hour.

"So jeff..." began Johnny nitro

"Yeah?" I said cautiously.

"I think you and ria should bang." Him and shannon said nodding in agreement.

"Dude I'm not having sex with maria,were just friends."

"Can we not talk about banging my cousin." Randy said .

"Yeah I don't wanna hear that." John said standing up.

"Well don't you consider going out with her?" said cody

"Yeah but I doubt she likes me any way.'

"Dude you never know,Maybe she's waiting on you to say something." protested Ted

"We'll I don't think I'm taking any chances." I said trying to control my breathing

"Your loss,Now you'll never know." Said anderson.

"Lets go get the girls, their probably waiting on us." I said annoyed

**Maria's P.O.V**

Everyone went home because most of the girls begged the guys to take a shower. Jenni had all of us playing tea. We sat on the floor as she danced around us waving around her wand.

"Maria and jeff please stand up." jenni said.

Once jeff and I stood up jenni began to sing and dance in a circle around us. "Congratulations, you are now married ."

"What?" Jeff said with his eyes wide open.

"You may now kiss your bride." She said happily jumping up and down.

"Jenni stop,were not going to kiss" Said jeff

"But shannon said you would." Jenni said standing in front of us.

"Shannon" I said glaring.

"What?" He said shrugging.

"Its not funny so you can stop." Said maryse

"Thank You" Said jeff and I in unison.

"Dude, I'm sorry I just thought you guys needed a jump start on your relationship." Shannon shrugged

"Listen to the words that come out of my mouth...Maria and I are not going to hook up so just get that through your thick skull."

"Okay I will leave you guys alone" Shannon sighed.

**Maria's P.O.V**

Just then the doorbell rang and I made my way to the door "Who is it?" I asked

"Delivery" Shouted a male voice

I opened the door and the man smiled "Flowers for..Maria kenallis."

"Thats me!" I smiled brightly

"Enjoy." said the man

"Thanks." and with that the man left.

"Aww all my favorite flowers in one vase,I wonder from who."

"Look dear here is the card." Said rose.

"Payback's a bitch." I said out loud.I was in too much shock which caused me to drop the vase.I attempted to pick them up,Three gunshots fired and I hit the floor.

I heard screeching of tires and thats when I realized I wasn't hurt but I heard a screaming.I stood up and turned around to see rose laying on the floor with a red spot which seemed to be spreading.I watched in horror with my hand over my mouth.

**Oh my; who would do something like that and Is rose okay? So if your dying to see maria's graduation bracelet go to my profile and a link will be waiting. Please review.**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	29. She's Gone

Maria's P.O.V

Everyone didn't say a word as matt sat staring at the ceiling,Jenni and Maryse sobbing,Shannon staring at the door like the doctor would come through it at any moment and gil sat comforting his daughters while jeff sat with his hands laying limply on his lap.

"This is my fault..." I said. Everyone just looked at me. "It had to be because if I didn't drop the vase I would've gotten shot not Rose."

"Its not your fault maria." Said Gil.

"Yeah it is Rose didn't deserve something like that." I said hanging my head.

Just then the doctor came in with a clipboard looking down. "Rose Hardy?"

We all stood up and faced the news. "Doctor please tell me she'll be fine." begged gil..

"I'm Sorry But Rose is gone." Said doctor Garcia.

"What?" Gil whispered.

"The bullet blocked her left ventricle and the pressure build up was just too much."

I felt as if my heart began to sink.I couldn't deal with the guilt,I just had to go.I picked up my purse and started for the door. "Maria,Maria where are you going?" Asked gil.

I didn't want to seem rude so I turned around and tried to contain myself. My attempts to in hold my emotions failed when a tear fell from my eyes "I'm sorry I need time,Thats all just time." I whispered.

"Its not your fault just come here." said matt.

I walked over then shannon and matt just hugged me.I was starting to actually feel like I was fitting in with the Hardy family, but it also seemed as if when one person fit in (me) someone was being kicked out (Rose)

**Later that Night**

It was raining hard outside and I didn't 't sleep With jeff because I can tell that would be awkward but I just couldn't sleep.I didn't hear soft breathing so I knew maryse was wide awake. "I know your awake." She whispered.

"Yeah I am." I said dryly.

"Go talk to him,I know he's awake." She urged

"But-**Go"**She said cutting me off.

"Okay I'm going." I said pulling back my blanket.I trailed down the hall after thanking maryse then knocked on jeff's door. I heard a faint 'come in' and then I twisted the knob.

"Hey can we talk?" I said softly.

"I guess so talk." He said blankly

"Right now your the only person that I wanna talk to so I'm gonna ask you and your answer will be the only one that counts. Do you think your mothers death was my fault?"

He refused to answer me so asked him again "Do you think its my fault?"

I can tell he was avoiding eye contact with me so I walked over to him and sat in front of him and stared him directly in the eyes until they locked "Do you?"

He pulled me closer and hugged me but thunder boomed and I jumped "Aww are you scared?" I nodded like a child and I rested my head on his pillow and curled up "Jeffy I'm cold." I pulled up the blankets to cover us both and he laid on his back and stared at the ceiling.

"So whats gonna happen to..." I trailed off.

"My dad might take her to NC and take care of that with a company." He said softly.

"Oh I see."

**Jeff's P.o.v**

Today is the worst day of my life because my mother is gone;now I understand when maria says it feels like part of you is missing and at this point I just want to find the bastard that did this to my mother.

"Jeff?" I heard.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Whats your life story?" Maria asked drawing irregular patterns in my chest.I sighed because I knew she was gonna ask sometime soon,but I never thought it would be today.

"Its not that much of a sob story but when I was 13 until I was 15 I would get into lots of problems that I sometimes couldn't get out of.I had lots of people tell me over and over that I'm a disappointment to my family but my family said they never saw me that way so after I got out of Trouble legal wise I've been trying to prove them wrong ever since."

"Jeff your really not a bad guy, Your really sweet and the fact that you want to prove those guys wrong is really admirable." She said hugging me thunder boomed louder and maria lodged her head in the crook of jeff's neck. "It okay riia,I got you." I whispered.

"GoodNight jeff and I'm so sorry."She said after yawning.

"GoodNight and again its not your fault so just give up." I said kissing her forehead.

**Aww Its bitter sweet.I had to do this because Of my plans ahead in this story.I'm so sorry but I was busy but tommorrow you will have another chapter.**

**xoxo Makeeba **


	30. Back Together

**Hey Here we go ^-^**

**Maria's P.O.V.**

I woke up to sunshine but I didn't notice because I was too sad to actually care at this time of the morning rose would've just got up to cook breakfast but I decided to take her job for the day.I tried to escape jeff's monster grip on my waist.I climbed out of bed and headed to jeff's bathroom to brush my teeth.

After a good half an hour everyone started to come down. "Wow it smells good in here." said gil with the newspaper in hand.

"Thanks" I said handing him coffee.

When everyone sat at the breakfast table no body really spoke much. "Jeff your not hungry?' asked gil.

"No I'm going out for brunch with a friend." He explained sipping on some orange juice.

"Hey...um ryse do you think you could come with me to a shoot today?" I asked slicing my pancake.

"Sure,I actually want to see what you do." she said taking matts egg.

"HEY" said matt with a mouthful of food.

"EWW,Gosh matt close your mouth" said maryse.

I laughed as the two went at it for about 3 minutes but having enough I got up and went to mine and maryses room.I Started to pick out some sweats.I climbed in the shower and let the hot water take over my body but I made it better by releasing twilight woods into air then washing my hair and brushing my teeth I got dressed and did anything necessary.I didn't do my hair or wear makeup because I didn't know what they planned on doing.I grabbed my purse and told everyone bye before leaving with maryse.

**Maryse's P.O.V**

I loved the energy that was going on when maria and I walked into the building.

"Okay,Okay everyone I'm here." maria said letting her hair down when suddenly a guy with a camera in hand walked over to maria and air kissed her cheeks "Maria,doll to hair and makeup now." He demanded

I sat next to maria as the make up artist focused on her colorful smoky eyes as maria seemed to be focusing really hard at the screen of her iphone. "Is their something wrong?" I asked

"No" she simply said as the hair stylist started pinning up parts of her hair.

"So maria is there a new manly man in your life?" said jonathan the makeup artist and at that point the people their tried to include me in the conversation so I butted in "Yeah she's trying to date my brother." I giggled

"Not true." Maria squeaked. "Were just friends,How many times do we need to declare that?"

"Maria just say how you really feel." I said now on my feet going through the rack of clothes they had lined up for maria.

"Well,I do like him but I'm scared to know how he feels and what if we do go out and end up breaking up;We will never go back to friends.I know because I've been through it before." she said looking down.

"Well I guess I can't blame you for not wanting to put yourself out there." said micheal.

"And your done." I said as jonathan spinned her around.

**Maria's P.O.V**

The background looked like a Tropical forest and in the background was a large volcanoe.I had a beautiful red,orange and white mixed dress with hair hat was Mohwk like with feathers and some of my hair was curled or spiked to look crazy.

**Hours of photos later**

Maryse and I sat in a french cafe drinking coffee. "Okay so lets talk celeb dudes." She said.

"I love Taylor lautners acting strategies.' I said smiling.

"Especially In twilight because I am forever Team jacob." Maryse said showing me a picture on her phone of him.

"Sorry I'm stuck between jacob and edward but have you seen Robert Patts new buzz cut?"

"Yeah it looks horrible." Maryse agreed.

"How about we order chinese and watch all four twilights at home?" asked maryse

"I like that." I said getting up.

**Back at home**

Jeff's car was in the driveway which means he was back.I got out the car and headed to the front door and as maryse unlocked the door I could hear a girl giggling.I didn't think much of it because Shannon brought home girls all the time.I walked in with chinese food in hand but I swear I almost droppd it because coming to give me a hug was Beth britt a.k.a The she devil herself.

"Oh My Gosh maria Hi!" Said beth squeezing me.

"Uh, hey beth what are you doing here?" I asked pretending to be excited.

Jeff stood up behind her smiling "Well were back together."

That's when my hands gave out and I finally dropped the bag of food.


	31. Lose her or Lose me

**Hey guys I know your shocked but Here we go ^-^**

**Maria's P.O.V**

"Shit." I muttered to myself as I bent down to make sure nothing spilled out.

"Oh,Let me help you." Said beth getting ready to bend over. "No" I said a little rougher then normal causing everyone to look at me.

"Uh,Okay" she said stepping back.I was lucky to find that nothing spilled out so I just picked up the bag and walked into the kitchen.

"What was that about" I heard jeff ask.

I ignored the talk and divided the food between maryse and myself.I Felt someones eye on me so I turned to see beth torturing me with her eyes "I'm back." She whispered.

I just rolled my eyes and continued to divide the food into containers"Look just stay out of my way and leave me alone." I said staring at her coldly.

"Okay." She kindly stated but her actions said different because one minute the container was in my hand and the next it was on the floor.I hissed as I stomped up the stairs not caring that I left the mess and everyone behind.I slammed the door behind me and leaned against it.

I jumped at the knock that came from the other side of the door.I opened the door to find jeff staring at me with his arms crossed.I couldn't help but look at his bulging muscles but I shook those thoughts from my mind. "What?" I questioned stepped in and closed the door.

"Why?" was all he asked.

"You know what she did yet you took her back,Jeff what happened today?" I said plopping down on my bed.

"Well she was at the cafe that I was suppose to meet a friend and we started talking until she apologized and we kinda got back together."

I shook my head and began pacing the room. "Whatever,Its your relationship not mine but jeff if she does this again its your fault."

Jeff stood up defensively "Whats that suppose to mean?"

"Jeff if she did it once she's bound to do it again." I shouted.

"You don't know what your talking about" he stated.

"Look at me jeff." I said pointing at me food stained pants. "She did this."

"So what,your clumsy and maria stop blaming her for your mistakes." He retorted.

"No;She did this but jeff lose her or lose me." I said staring at him serious.

"Maria I don't want to lose you but keep acting this way and you just might lose ME." he said heading toward the door.

**At dinner**

Everyone sat at the dinner table but because beth cooked and she didn't like me I was skeptical as I took the first bite of vegetables;I noticed that she attempted to make me uncomfortable by adding Cumin peppers that she thought I couldn't handle. She smirked at me as jeff spoke to his friend named jason who came down from North Carolina. "How is your steak maria?"

"I don't know let me check." I sliced open the steak to reveal a totally pink center which she did it on purpose.I jabbed the fork into my steak and stood up "Excuse me" I Said getting up and walking away.

I headed to the porch and sat down covering my face with my hands.I don't know how much longer I can take her 'stepping on my toes'.

"Are you okay?" Jeff asked picking me up and placing me on his lap.I got up and heading to my room.

**Later that Night Jeff's P.O.V**

Beth and I laid in bed snuggling "Jeff I love you." She whispered.

"Love you too." I said kissing her.

Soon she drifted off to sleep but for some reason it didn't feel right because my thinking was interupted by sniffles.I looked down but beth was sound asleep until I realized it was coming from next door.

I shifted out of the bed and headed toward maria and maryse's room.I opened the door to see that matt and shannon were in there trying to get maria to talk. "Come on,Please say something?"urged shannon.I could tell that something really got to her so I motioned for everyone to step back.

I picked up maria and took her downstairs where I gently placed her on the couch. "Now whats up?"

"I'll be back in a second." Maria said heading toward the kitchen.

"I'll talk to her." Said beth from the stairway.

"Baby I don't think..." I started but beth was heading for the kitchen

**Beth's P.O.V**

I strutted toward the kitchen with a smirk in place. "Listen here bitch I'm gonna tell you right now this time when I say stay away I mean stay away or else I can get phil to take out another person you care about."

"You." she whispered.

"Yes?" I smirked

"You made phil kill jeff's mother and you don't even care?" tears began to well up in her eyes but I could care less.

"Yeah pretty much." I said shrugging.I guess she took it to heart because she dropped her glass in the sink and stomped up the stairs with jeff looking at me curious.

"All I did was ask her whats wrong and she got worked up." Jeff just sighed and hugged me "Thanks for trying baby."

I smirked over his shoulder "Your welcome." Little did jeff know that I had something that was gonna make maria loose her mind.

**Wow who knew this girl could be so evil,guys I might have a new story coming out,I'll let you know soon.**

**xoxo Makeeba**


	32. Becoming Famous

**Hiya I'm sure we all know beth's a evil chick but I have a surprise... **

**Maria's P.O.V**

I walked down the hall with jeff holding my hand and things have been extremely quiet with beth being in North Carolina visiting her mother but anyway stephanie wanted to see me because their are some things she wanted to go over with me. "What do you think she wants?" Jeff asked

"I have no idea but I'm scared,what if she says she doesn't want us apart of the WWE?" I said looking at my feet.

"I know she wouldn't say that because we've been working out for awhile now." Jeff said while getting me to watch where I was walking.I continued walking passing by camera crew and stage men,I recieved a few whistles but shrugged it off.I stopped at a door the labeled 'Chairman and Co-founder' and I had a feeling that It was the right room but before I knocked I turned to the colorful haired man next to me "Jeffy I'm nervous."

"Don't be.I'm sure she's just running something by us." He reassured me.I grinned and turned back to the door and began to knock.

"Come in." I heard faintly.I pushed the door to see all my friends inside sitting comfortably on a HUGE couch. "Hey,how are you..maria?" said a taller brunette.

"I'm good,I'm glad to be here." I smiled.

Jeff and I sat on extra spaces and allowed stephanie to begin. "So you guys have started training correct?"

"Yes." we said in unison.

"Excellent,So I have good news for you guys." She looked at each and everyone of us and smiled. "Well daddy said that since the older men are retiring we want to bring in some fresh faces and a few others so if your up to it you will become professional wrestlers early."

We all looked at each other "Well..."

**Exactly 2 weeks later Jeff's P.O.V**

I sat on my bed staring around my empty room. "Hey ready to go?" said maria leaning on my door frame.

"Yeah." I said trying to zip up my suitcse.I struggled to zip it up so having enough maria pushed me down and drop kicked my suitcase before hopping down smiling "Got it."

"Show off,Save it for the ring."

Yeah we decided that were going to start lives as wrestlers,Our lives were all about to change and our families threw us a party and we said our goodbyes with laughter,Tears,and everything in between.

I looked around my room one last time and then set my suitcase on the floor to drag out the front door but when I got out their maria opened a folder and began to hand out slips of information. "So guys stephanie said that we are suppose to land in Santa Monica Airport and then find The Huntley Hotel."

"Cool." We said as we gave everyone another round of hugs before climbing into a van we rented and waved Goodbye.

"Oh my god can you guys believe that later tonight were about to have half the world chanting and watching us in the ring?" cried mickie.

"Yeah its almost unreal." Said Candice.

"I just hope they like us." said randy

"Yeah 'cuz they build up your career." Said John nodding in agreement.

Melina held up a notebook "I'm so lame, I've been practicing my signature."

Everyone laughed and began to unload our stuff. "Do you guys have your tickets ready?" asked maryse.

Many processes later No P.O.V

Maria looked at the small card and searched for her seat which she found by jeff already sitting in the isle seat.

"Hey I guess were sitting together." He smiled.

"Yeah." I said cheerily.I slipped past jeff and sat down. "So..."

"Soooo… I'm board Jeff." Maria complained and they had not even gotten in the air yet.

"What am I suppose to do?" He said stopping the song that was playing on his ipod.

"Entertain me."

"How about I tell you a story."

"Yeah" but suddenly they had to be quiet because the flight was about to begin.

**Hours later Jeff's P.O.V**

I shook my shoulder gently trying not to scare maria but to wake her. "Huh." she whined.

"Were here and its 6 p.m. I whispered taking in the scent of her chanel perfume mixed with her jasmine shampoo.

She lifted up her head with a smile and did a little clap "Yay I'm about to become famous."

**Maria's P.O.V**

We collected our stuff and began heading out toward the rental cars stephanie got for us.I got the key and dragged eve along who dragged matt who dragged jeff. "I guess its all four of us." Eve said flipping out her phone.

"Yeah." I said hopping into the front seat but just then jeff cut me off. "Whoa your not driving." he said standing in the way of me closing the door.

"Why?" I questioned while looking into his eyes.

"Because your a women." He stated smugly

"Excuse Me because I'm a what?" I said standing up.

"Ria please don't make this harder then I needs to,Hand over the keys." Matt said from the backseat.

I sighed and handed over the key to a smiling jeff. Matt ran to the passenger seat and sat.

Eve and I sat in the backseat texting each other because were too fearful of the guys hearing what we were saying.

_He is so cute and I want to say something but you know girls don't usually make the first move ~Evey Ivy~_

_Eve if you really like matt don't be afraid to say something *Ria*_

_Yeah so are you going to say anything to jeff? ~Evey Ivy~_

_Ahaha NEVER *Ria*_

We began giggling in unison when suddenly the boys looked at us "Whats so funny?".

We both shook our heads laughing."Nothing were just counting down until our lives changes.

**Hey guys so I've been so busy but tell me what you think.**

**XOXO Makeeba**


	33. Best First Night

**Hey finally wrestlers so lets see how their first night we go ^.***

Maria's P.O.V

After checking into the hotel I opened my room door to see a huge queen size bed with two night beds,lamps and a perfect size t.v then I turned on the bathroom light while eve looked over the balcony.

"Wow maria you have a nice room." Matt shouted from the living room as I threw my suitcase onto the bed and smiled while looking around. "Yeah well this is nice and all but guys we have to get to the arena."

"Yeah your right so well see you there." said randy.

At the arena Jeff's P.O.V

I've never seen the place so busy and lively.I was shocked to see faces from highschool.I had a feeling we were all set up but I kept it to myself but meanwhile maria looked like a kid in a candy store staring in awe.I looked behind me to see randy and maryse laughing behind us and made a mental note to talk to her.

We found the Diva's locker room and the girls all took their bags and gave us one last look before they went inside and we continued walking even though we heard the girl shrieking "Probably in excitment." Said shannon shrugging.

Matt,Shannon,randy,john,and I walked into our locker room to start getting ready and there sat two men laughing but stopped when we opened the door. "Sup I'm Shawn and this is my buddy Hunter."

"Sup." We said in unison then finally after getting ready we got to the gorilla postion and there stood stephanie.

"Hey guys,You look good but are you ready?"

"I know we are." I turned around and my mouth almost dropped stood smiling in Black wrestling boots,Red tights with diamonds going up the side,a black bra with red stars and a fingerless gloves was maria who had eyes that were smokey black and she had a small bump in her hair that was put into a ponytail. "Whoa." the guys said a once.

"You like?" she asked twirling.

"I looks nice ria." Said john walking over to her.

"Aww thanks john you look very gangster yourself." she said patting his stomach.

"Ready to kick ass?" questioned the older brunette.

"Oh yeah!" they cheered.

Fast forward

"How do I look now?" I heard from the went great,we won or matches and we were going out to celebrate and maria said she didn't want a huge room to herslf so I decided to stay with her.

She stood in front of me modeling a purple dress that ended mid-thighs with silver heels with curly hair and only thing that escaped my lips was "Wow you look gorgeous."

"Thanks now lets go I do not want randy mad at me for delaying his 'Getting it in' time." Maria giggled.

It took me a few seconds to process what she said because my eyes were still taking in her small figure so she soon took my hand and I felt a small electric wave shoot through me,She pulled me up and dragged me through the door.

When we were in the hall way I wrapped my arm around her waist and it was comfortable to me and the fact that beth and I were arguing lately made me feel like I could get use to it.

We stepped into the Elevator to see to girls one wearing a Randy Orton shirt and one with a Jeff Hardy shirt. _Wow you have fans already. "_Oh my god its Jeff Hardy." Said the one with my shirt on.

"Hey cutie whats your name?" I asked.

"Tianna and this is my friend Jessica."

"Are you two twins?" Maria asked.

The two looked at each other and scoffed then looked right back at me. "Pshh,No were twins but not real twins." Said jessica

Maria gave them a lost look so she explained. "Were friends not sisters but it happens that we look alike."

"Ah I see." I said giving them a nod.

"So can I have your autograph?" Ask Tianna. "And can you point me to Randy Orton?" asked jessica being snappy.

"Sure why not." I took the paper from the little girl and signed then the Elevator made the '_Ding' _sound and we all stepped out.

Everyone was outside waiting and chatting among themselves "Hey guys this is-**Randy I love you."**I was cut off by jessica immediately leaping onto randy only for him to give maria a lost look.

"Uhh thank you...Who are you?" He asked the girl and when she didn't anwser the other girl tianna came over and pried jessica off of randy.

"Sorry I had a moment but I love you so can I have your autograph please,please,please?" she said talking fast while the other twin tianna talked about how good the stars debut was while randy stared at jessca cautiously as he signed her paper.

"Twinny lets go and randy probably thinks he needs to file a restraining against you,guys bye"

As the two girls left randy demanded we get in the car _FAST._

"I liked that Jessica girl she is so pretty and she reminds me of maria." Said melina jokingly.

"HA HA HA not funny." Maria said. "She seems cool."

The Club

as the bass thumped in the VIP section of the club the girl Immediately began to mingle,Drink and it was cool to know that I didn't have to wait in line but us guys headed of to the bar and began to drink and talk.

We were rating all sorts of girls that past by from #1-DAMN SHE IS SEXY.

"Quit your drinking and come dance with us." Said melina pulling Nitro onto the dancefloor.

"Ok Ok I'm coming." He setting down his glass of beer

"*Cough* WHIPPED *Cough*" we chuckled as john glared mouthing the words 'Help'.

Soon the only guy at the bar was me because the other men were dancing: Randy with Maryse (Strangely),Melina with John M,John C with torrie,Eve with matt (We had to talk) shannon with a random girl and a few others from WWE who we instantly became friends but then maria walked toward me smiling "Care to dance?" She asked sitting on the stool.

"Sure,anything for you."

"Okay you guys were going to bring it down alittle so enjoy." said the dj.

Use somebody by Kings of leon began to play and it felt like we were the only to people in the room.I locked my arms around her waist and we slowly danced. "You know I actually had fun tonight." she whispered.

"I know I fell like I belong in that ring." I said staring over her shoulder.

"I can't wait until we get back int their." She said.

"Me either." I said smiling.

Silence passed over us as we danced when suddenly "Aww." she said happily.I turned around to see matt and eve sharing a kiss "FINALLY!" I was the best first night ever.

**Hey guys well I had ALOT on but I'm done with this chapter.**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	34. I'm sorry I can't

**Hey people,Good week so Here we go ^.***

Maria's P.O.V

Its been a whole 5 months since we've been with WWE and we got use to everything except..I woke up to the girls jumping all over me and jeff groaned and looked over at me "Why are they here?" He asked sleepily.I shrugged and sat up "Seriously what are you guys doing here." I said running my hand through my hair.

"Come on,We have a red carpet event Next week and these clothes that we have are not Celeb worthy stephanie said we need a new wardrobe so lets go." said Melina.

"Okay but get out and I'll meet you downstairs." I said throwing back the blanket.

"I thought we were gonna have brunch out on the beach cafe?" Jeff brushing my teeth,showering and applying some makeup then getting dressed I walked out the bathroom "How about lunch on the beach.?" I said giving jeff the pouty face which he then mumbled something about my cute pouty face and rested his head back on the pillow "Okay but be back before 6 because There is something I want to ask you."

"I think he wants to marry you." said candice sipping on her latte.

Jeff chuckled as my face got red "Guys I thought I said go wait downstairs."

"Ya but when you went to go get dressed jeff had to ask us something." clearified mickie

"what is it?" I asked.

"Nothing" they all said rocking back and forth on their heels.

"Something is going on." I stated eyeing everyone.

"Oh please get over it and lets go chica." said eve.

"Okay jeff I'll see you later." I said picking up my purse.

"Bye ladies." He said before resting his head back on the pillow.

In the limo

The girls sat whispering and looking at me.I shifted in my seat as stephanie whispered "Whats with them?"

"Apparently Jeff told them something that I don't know about and they refuse to tell me." I said as the then pouted which caused the girls to begin to giggle "That may work on dude's but were chicks,so therefore stop with the face." Said mickie sharply.

"I want to know." Stephanie whined then they pulled stephanie toward them and her eyes widened as she looked at me then they all began to whisper.

"Ughh,Whatever." I sighed sipping my coffee.

Down Town stores and the mall

We all shopped around and signed autographs looking from Dolce and Gabbana to Louis Vitton and bought so much stuff it was slowing us down so we went to the limo and put the stuff in and told the drivers to drop it off to our rooms. "Lets go find dresses for the red carpet event." said Eve talking rapidly.

"First off eve I'm saying this because I care,Eve calm down." Said mickie stepping to the side slowly.

"Okay but can we look at dresses now?" She began to whine.

"Okay lets go" I walked into a versaci store and we instantly began to all found our dresses and for some reason the girls had me try on this Navy blue strapless dress."Okay ladies how do I look?" I said.

They all gasped and made _aww_ sounds. "Ria you look so pretty."

"Thanks but why am I looking for another dress?" I said so the girls outside the dressing booth could hear.

"Well I think its time to tell you the truth." said candice starting.

"What?" I said adding thee dress to my hand.

"Well were all going out to dinner but jeff has a surprise for you,so you should look nice." Said Melina with a bright smile.

"Really?" I said I shocked.

"Yes!" they exclaimed in unison.I looked at the dress "Okay lets get out of here." I said.

Back to the hotel

No one was in my room but jeff left a note saying _Us guys went out,Meet us at the cafe by the beach downstairs. -Jeff =)_

I got in the shower and brushed my teeth.I stepped out the shower and softly dried my hair then softly curled the ends.I did anything necessary then put on the blue strapless dress.I applied silver eyeshadow and put on my silver pumps,Braclets,Studs Necklace and grabbed my silver purse.

Us girls met in the lobby and as I approached the girls went off in a round of _Aww's_.

"Ria you look SO gorgoeus." Said eve in a Red dress that made her look amazing.

"Thanks guys." I said smiling.

"Hey guys lets go see what the guys think,They said their in the Resturant."

After a few minutes of the guys staring we sat down and began to order and I sat next to jeff who couldn't help but stare which set my face on fire. "The girls said their was something you wanted to ask?" I said turning toward him the whole resturant got quiet and jeff stood up and grabbed my hands.

"Maria you've been my best friend for awhile and I didn't tell you that I broke up with beth last week because I realized that the girl I want in my life is you so I wanted to know...Maria will you be my girlfriend?"

I stood in front of jeff wide eyed.I didn't want to say those words but it had to be done "I-I'm sorry jeff I can't" and with that I left.

**Oh my,why would maria do out next.**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	35. Put me out of my Misery

**Well I think something is up but Here we go ^.***

Maria's P.O.V

I rushed out the resturant and when I reached my hotel room I sat on the couch and rested my head in my hands but jeff never came home that night so I was lonely all by myself and its been a whole week and I was laying on my bed when my phone rang "Hello?"

"Hey Famous sistah,whats up?" I heard morgan's voice from the other end of the line.

"Alot going on kid." I sighed.

"Like...?" She urged

"Jeff asked me out and I said no." I whispered.

"WHAT?" she screamed.

"Yeah I haven't seen him since." I said looking at the graduation bracelet on my wriat but then in the background I heard a male voice "Babe lets go I got the tickets for the bumpercars."

"Excuse me,Who is that?" I questioned with a smile._My sister is probably in love_ I thought

suddenly morgan got defensive. "Don't you think you should focus on your problems?"

I was baffled at how fast she was talking but before I could reply I heard a knock at the door "Open up." I heard a male voice but apparently I didn't anwser the door quick enough because a red faced shannon busted through the door."Get off the phone..NOW." he growled.

"Morgan I have to go." and before she could respond I hung up.

"Hey...whats up?" I said awkwardly.

"Don't you HEY me." He said glaring. "Do you realize what you did to Jeff.?" He started.

"Shannon look..."I began but off course he cut me off.

"No you shut up hasn't eaten or slept in 6 days and nights,he just stares at a picture off you."

"Well its not like I didn't want to be with him." I said fast before he cut me off.

"So why would you reject him,Do you know he was so excited because he was sure you'd say yeah and you shot him down."

"Shannon stop,I'm already feeling guilty so please." I begged with watery eyes.

"Good you should,He's hurt and your sitting here crying." He said.I suddenly had enough of shannon snapping and so I shot up from my seat "Shut up,You want the truth then here we go.

_Flashback_

I walked by myself down the street;I looked at my iphone and the time read _10:32 P.M_.I was looking for a shop that made my favorite pastries when suddenly a hand clamped down on my mouth and dragged me into an alley and when I saw the faces I thought I was gonna scream more,Standing in front of me was beth and phil smiling "Hey,How you doing?" said phil smiling evilly.

"W-What do you want with me?" I asked shakily.

"We want to warn you,If you dare try to hook up with jeff trust us we will make sure you regret it." Hissed Phil.

"What do you mean." I said backing away slowly.

"Lets just say we'll start by cutting off you sisters toes and limbs and you'll have nobody that cares for you in your life." Said beth walking closer.I ran past them scared for everyone I knew.

_End of Flashback_

"So you see I'm doing this because I'm protecting everyone.I know that there is no way to win because someone WILL get hurt in the end." I sobbed.

Shannon looked shocked and terrified when suddenly he embraced me tighter then ever "I'm sorry ria,I guess I just hate seeing my best friend act like a love sick puppy over you and I guess I didn't know the full truth."

I slightly hugged him back before he looked at me and asked "So what are you gonna tell him?" he asked sitting down on the couch seriously.I thought "I don't know but I guess I have to tell him straight forward." I sighed.

"Well you can come with me because He's in my room." Shannon suggested standing up.

"Okay lets go" I said grabbing my iphone and keys.

Shannon's hotel room

I took a deep breath as shannon walked in first and pointed toward the quiet seat in which jeff stared intently out the window.I quietly walked over to him and rested my hand on his cheek "Jeff look at me." I whispered.

"Please stop touching me." He said blankly not even blinking.

"Dude I think you should hear this,She was looking out for all of us."

Suddenly shannon was explaining everything I told him earlier while jeff sat listening not saying a word but as soon as shannon was done,For the first time that day jeff made eye contact with me "Is it true?"

I nodded my head and tried not to cry. "We can't be together like this." I smiled even with tears threatening to spill from my eyes.

"Well we can find a way just please ria,Take me out of my misery." he said standing up.I gently smiled and wrapped my arm around his waist as he softly touched my cheek and lowered his head and our noses touched and then suddenly our lips connected then so did our hands.

**Aww well I guess their together.I think this was sad but then cute.**

**xoxo Makeeba**


	36. ManHunt

**Hey I'll try to make them all cutesy.I hope you guys enjoy,FINALLY Jeria ! Here We Go ^.***

Jeff's P.O.V

I grabbed hold of her hand and walked into the resturant and everyone was looking at us including our friends. "Hey." They all said in unison.

"Hey guys" we said then the girls grabbed maria and all started talking and the guys just smiled.I pulled out a chair for maria and she smiled at me genuinely "Thanks babe."

"Aww" the girls cooed while maria blushed and hid her face in my shirt.I kissed her forehead and tried to get the attention off of us "So... guys are you ready to kick ass tonght?" I asked.

" were going up against edge." Said matt

"Well we all have a Diva's battle royal match tonight." Said melina.

"Yeah and I can't wait to drag your asses all over that ring and over the ropes." maria giggled.

"Don't count on that because I'll make sure you leave that ring in pain before I do." Said mickie giving maria a competitive look.

"We shall see." Maria said glaring.

"So ria are you excited about your birthday coming up?" Said JoMo eyeing her from across the table.

"Yeah I can't wait to have fun and party." Maria said picking up her Tequila.

"Yeah but your still the youngest here." Said randy.

Then a waitress with blond hair and blue eyes came over "Hey guys what can I get you?" She said seductively smiling at me. Everyone placed their orders and the waitress came back then she bends over me so I could have visual access to her clevage but that didn't interest me and suddenly there is a napkin with a number and a name.I looked at maria speechless when suddenly she smirked and her lips crashed against mine then the waitresses face began to boil and she stomped away.

"So I think you guys know by now that maria and I are in a relationship?" Said jeff smirking.

"Yeah,Its pretty clear." They all said laughing.

"Which brings us to our announcement." Maryse said staring at randy.

"NO?" Maria said with big eyes.

"Yes!" exclaimed Maryse both hugged and began to talk about the us.

Maria's P.O.V

After a breakfast of laughing and talking everyone hit the gym then we left the guys working on their upper bodies while we took a private yoga session. "So maria,I see your happier then ever." Said candice

"Of course!" I exclaimed.

"Well were happy for you chicka." said melina hugging for me "right now is the best it could get because I now have a job which I love,I have an amazing boyfriend and everything else."

Everyone hit the showers and then we headed back to jeff and my hotel room where we all sat and goofed around until john declared that it was time for everyone to get ready and head to the arena.

**At the Arena...**

I blew a round of kisses then skipped down the ramp while slapping hands with fans.I climbed into the ring and then glared at my opponents then the bell rang and it was every diva for themselves.I grabbed jillian and began to lay on eventually got a hold of my hair and began to plant my face against the mat and when I least expected it mickie saved my ass by droping jilian over the ropes.I next grabbed candice and pulled off my signature move,The bulldog.

It came down to melina and I and she smirked at me evilly.I grabbed her and did the irish whip causing everyone to cheer 'Whoo' in rick flairs honor but when she gained her composure and then tried to apply series of clotheslines before trying to pull off the matrix and throw me over the ropes.I grabbed the ropes with all my strength and locked my feet around melinas neck and flipped her to the outside before the bell went off "AND YOUR WINNER IS MARIA!"

I waved and then skipped up the ramp and jeff met me back stage a gently kissed me "Baby that was great."

"Thanks it was fun,as usual." we all stood talking when suddenly I got an idea "Hey guys why don't we play Manhunt."

Suddenly john and randy's eyes went wide "NO!"

"Why?" I whined.

"Because in case you forgot,I couldn't feel my fingers for a week." John cried in anger.

"Ahh come on,This time its every man for themselves." I said with my eyes wide like a little girl then suddenly they caved "Okay fine."

It was me and all of the guys when suddenly we all took off.

Shannon's P.O.V

I was looking for a place to hide out when suddenly I was on the floor and crying in pain "Your out shannon." Said maria before taking off.

Matt's P.O.V

I was running when suddenly I fell to the floor in pain and Maria took off "Bye matt,You lose."

Randy's P.O.V

I was on edge;The slightest sound I heard threw a punch.I made a mistake because I threw a punch and knocked out a camera crewman.I dragged him and laid him against a post then turned around only to be knocked down to the ground by a gigling maria.

Both John's P.O.V

We tried to defend each other but then we got tripped and then beaten up by maria while she ran off.

Maria's P.O.V

I was on a roll.I loved manhunt because it was my chance to prove to the guys that even though I'm girly and sweet I can be violent and rough.I found all the guys except jeff,I was walking down an eerily quiet hall when suddenly I saw something move from the corner of my eye.I turned around and saw Jeff smirking "Hey baby."

"Hi." I said circling him then he wrapped an arm around me and began to kiss my neck.I began to to blush and moan.I tangled my hand in his hair while he bit my ear and he pushed me against the wall when suddenly I untangled myself from jeff blushing "oh and babe?"

"Yeah?" He said smirking.I punched him and took off "Bye."

**Well what did you think?Was it is good? Well this was the best I could do right now so sorry It took me forever to make this chapter but I WILL make up to you guys but for now follow me on twitter RixiChan_Loves_**

**xoxoxo Makeeba**


	37. They'll Love You

**Hey my life is Busy,Busy,Busy.I know you guys are mad and I know I said I'd make it up to you but trust me I will but anyway guys I have one more thing to say,Starting in the next chapters and what not P.O.V's aren't always gonna be necessary so they will go Bye Bye until there needed. Anyway here we go ^.***

Maria's P.O.V

jeff was in such pain from the hit and so were the other guys but we had a flight the next day and we had to be very alert.I laid on my bed with my eyes closed already drifting when jeff came and sat next to me and suddenly began to kiss my neck. "That feels good." I said whispering.

He wrapped his arms around , my waist and pulled me closer to him and I blushed then he sat looking at me "Is there something wrong?" I asked.

"Nope I'm just mentally going over what I love about you." he said giving me a small smile.

"Care to tell me." I just looked at me and smirked "Nope"

"Why not baby?" I questioned with my bottom lip already poking out which caused jeff to chuckled and whispered closely to my ear "If I tell you then nothing about me would be a secret."

Jeff's P.O.V

"Okay,Okay." she clapped quickly then sat up against the pillows.I rest my head on her lap and stare up at her. "Well,I love your bright soft red hair and how it shines in the sunlight and your Beautiful Emerald eyes that always have that sparkle especially when your determined and your lips,God your lips are pink,plump and soft." I started.

Maria blushed and stared at the ceiling "What else."

"Well you have the body of a goddess,Like seriously you have a toned flat stomach with long legs and the perfect set..." I said staring right at her.

"Okay please start personality wise because this is uncomfortable." She begged.

"Well I love that your nice but serious and you love to joke around but yet just so Bubbly and Lively" I said.

Maria crawled under the covers and I did the same. "So,Ria why don't you tell me what you like about me."

"No,babe we have to be up at 2 am to get to the airport." Maria whined.I loved when she whined so I decided to push her a little more. "Please?"

"Well nothing about me would be a secret now would it." She smirked before putting her phone on the night table and turning of her light and leaving me sitting up in the bed smirking.

In the Early morning

Maria woke up first to see jeff gently snoring with a pillow over his head so she gently shook him "Baby wake up,We gotta get dressed." She whispered.

Jeff groans "Nooooooooo five more minutes ria."

"No baby NOW." Maria said getting up walked over to her suitcase and choose her Black skinnies, ¾ length black and white shirt with panda domo on it and black all stars.

"Jeffrey Nero Hardy get your lazy ass up our I will drag you by your pretty and colorful hair." Maria said so jeff hopped up off the bed and lazily began to pick out something to wear and muttered something about 'Mothers'

"What did you say about my mother?" maria smirked. Jeff began to flip out "I didn't say anything about your mother and if I did I'm sorry baby"

"Baby,Baby,BABY calm down it's okay." Maria said heading for the shower. "Your evil." Jeff declared.

Maria closed the bathroom door behind her and stripped down and got into the shower and let the hot water wake her up and soon bath and body works filled the room then another 15 minutes in the shower maria wrapped a towel around herself after brushing her teeth and walked out of the bathroom to notice that her clothes that she was gonna wear were gone. "Jeff" she muttered before shouting "JEFF WHERE THE HELL DID YOU PUT MY CLOTHES?"

"Well you see boo-balou if you ddin't wake me up at 2 am I wouldn't be provoking you now would I?" jeff smirked.

"Jeff we don't have time for this shit,Come on please give me my clothes." Maria begged.

"Okay baby I'll give you a clue." Jeff said leaning against the door frame.

"Our you tell me and I won't slice your throat open." Maria hissed.

"Vicious." Jeff cried and maria walked over to jeff with puppy eyes "Please tell me where my stuff is?" Jeff sighs and points toward his suitcase. "Thank you." she giggles.

After finally getting ready jeff and maria were downstairs checking out when suddenly eve came over with her a big cup of coffee bouncing up and down "MARIA MARIA MARIA GUESS WHAT, I HAVE COFFEE AND ITS SO GOOD AND YOU CAN'T HAVE ANY BECAUSE MY NAME IS FLAPJACK!" Eve shouted really fast.

"Okay who let her have coffee?" Maria said with her hands on her hips then everyone pointed toward matt. "So much for sticking together." Matt said sarcastically.

"So ria are you ready to go see the rest of our family?" john asked and it was true that they were going home to Italy but it was also the first time that jeff would be meeting maria's family and he was nervous but at the same time confident but thoughts took over him as he sat down in the plane with maria leaning on his shoulder.

"Don't worry.I'm sure they'll love you" Maria said but boy was she wrong.

**Well what do you believe will happen next? Do you think they love or hate jeff but anyway Please review xoxo Makeea**


	38. Dinner

**Hey were on to the next chapter so Anyway here we go. ^.***

When the crew arrived in Italy they checked in and went straight to sleep,Well everyone except for jeff who was mentally freaking out but all through breakfast and lunch jeff sat and stared at nothing.

"So don't worry,You'll be fine just be yourself and they'll love you as much as I do." Maria said smiling as jeff focused on the road.

When jeff and maria arrived john and torrie,Randy and Maryse,Matt and eve were waiting on front steps of the Massive villa but jeff nervously stopped the car and got out and smiled and hugged everyone "Are you guys ready."jeff suddenly gain confidence,He wasn't gonna be afraid anymore "Yeah,Lets go." Jeff said.

Randy stepped forward and pushed the doorbell then stepped back."This is a HUGE house by the way." Maryse said.

"Well baby,We have a HUGE family" said randy stroking her hand when suddenly a well put together guy with brown hair and green eyes open the door "HEY guys it's great to see you Come in,Come in." He said through a thick italian accent. "JOEY!" Maria shouted before giving him a hug and a small girl that looked like joey ran up to maria and ran into maria's arms "Hey Gigi,Sweetheart."

They little girl hugged maria tight and sucked her finger "Chaio ria.".Maria smiles and puts her down and gigi looks up at jeff in awe before running and laughing. "Well I guess my niece has a liking towards you."

Everyone stepped inside and walked around introducing themselves but maria grabbed jeff and drug him over to someone very important to her "Mommy." maria said letting go of jeff's hand and hugging her mother and Flo.

"Well mom this is the guy I wanted you to meet,Mommy this is jeff." Maria said excitedly but the face on her mother was less then thrilled "Uhh...Hello jeff delighted..to umm meet you"

Jeff shook her hand "Its really nice to meet you." Jeff said then he saw someone that he knew then he smiled and wrapped his arms around her "Oh jeff,Its great to see you guys again." flo grinned.

"Hey Flo its great to see you to." Jeff said smiling at maria over flo's shoulder then two pulled apart and jeff went straight back toward maria's side as she went around to other family members and finally dinner was ready.

Everyone sat and bowed their head as maria's cousin Valencia said a quick prayer and then began to pass around food,laugh,Talk and everything went well until one of maria's uncles called out "So maria is jeff a wrestler to?"

"Yes he is-**BUT WHY IS HIS HAIR COLORFUL?"** Cried maria's older cousin Daniella.

"Well guys why don't you ask him all the questions instead of asking me?" Maria said sipping her drink but everyone looked at jeff and went back to eating "Awkward." Eve whispered on the other side of maria.

"Wait what was that?" Maria said with a raised eyebrow staring down everyone and silence filled the whole room and everyone looked at one another avoiding maria's eyes until someone finally marias aunt Serena anwsered. "Sweetie there's something that most of us need you to know."

"Wh-what is it?" Maria said with big scared eyes.

"Ria hun,We don't think jeff is right for you." Serena said twisting her hands and maria began to cough and try not to choke on her drink "Excuse me but what did you just say?" Maria said in between coughs. "But he's not dating you,He's my boyfriend and what has he ever done to you guys." Maria said.

"Ria they just feel that you can do better then...that" Maria's cousin giselle stated blankly.

"Oh well who would they want me to be with,I bet its phil but guess what I'm not dating him..Ever" Maria said slamming down her drink.

Randy gently grabbed maria's arms "Ria not now,Please."

"No because this is ridiculous that my family prefers someone that hurt me over someone that really loves me." Maria said,She was about to continue telling her family about how it hurt that they can't see what she loves about jeff but jeff cut her off "Guys its okay you don't have to worry." Jeff said clamly.

"Huh?" Maria said confused.

"I mean don't worry about us because there is no us,Not anymore." Jeff said stepping back but his words hit maria like a ton of bricks and she felt like her heart hit her ribcage and expolded which caused her to stare in shock as he continued "Maria I'm not gonna be the cause of you losing your family so I guess were not meant to be,But we'll always be friends." Jeff said trying to force a smile.

"Jeff..." Maria said but then jeff kissed her cheek and said with a sighed "You guys have a Good Night." he said looking at maria hurt and with that he left without another word.

Maria felt the hot tears burning her eyes and the anger swelling up "Thanks alot,you guys ruined something that made me happy..Again." Maria moved from the huge table of people and went up the stairs of the big house not caring that everyone looked at each other stunned.

**Well I know your mad but you love me in the end so Review**

**xoxo Makeeba**


	39. Telling Her Off

**Hey guys well I've had you wait long enough so here we go. ^.***

Maria ran as far from that table as her feet would let her. No matter how much everyone called her name, she didn't want anyone to see her so she ran up the stairs and settled on the balcony that was facing the front of the house. She then saw jeff heading to his car and just sat there.

Meanwhile at the table everyone looked at eachother. Maryse and Randy looked at eachother and then got up and headed their separate ways.

"Maria!" Randy shouted as he ran up stairs. Stopping he heard sniffles near the balcony. Going towards the balcony he saw Maria on the floor sobbing hard on the floor and quickly hugged her tightly.

Getting ready to speed off, he saw Maryse sprinting towards the car. "Jeff wait!" Maryse shouted as she opened the door.

"What fuck do you want?" Jeff said looking down at his lap.

"Jeff why?" she asked while pointing in the opposite direction.

"Because I knew this shit was going to happen." Jeff snapped angrily.

"What do you mean?" Maryse asked sadly.

"Since you haven't notice, I'm not all that people expect."Jeff mumbled.

"Jeff-**Maryse you know that I'm different and what their looking for is someone like Phil"**Jeff said cutting her off.

"But jeff you obviously didn't get it or understand,Maria said she didn't give a fuck what they thought she just wanted them to meet you." Maryse said squeezing his hand and began to step out of the car and close the door. "But I guess you don't understand that"

Jeff drove off and maryse went back into the house to see that everyone was at the table talking and she went to sit down. "Does anyone know where randy is?" She tried to ask calmly without exploding then she overheard maria's mother comment "I'm glad he broke up with maria because he's a Good for nothing, Punk rocker freak who looks like he's into drugs and being on the street or jail. God he'd probably change my maria into a hood-rat, I warned her from when she was small not to hang around with the likes of freaks like him." Maria's mother said looking around for some one to agree.

"Excuse me, W-what did you just call my brother?" Maryse bursted out in anger. "He's your brother? That explains so much. No wonder you and Maria were enemies and had seperate cliques. Teenagers like you shouldn't exist in this society. All you do is give trouble and when you go to jail you want bail."

"Bitch you have alot of balls to say that shit to a 'delinquent.' Your acting like your goody goody two shoes child/ nephews` don't do the same shit." Maryse yelled.

"Show som- **Shut the fuck up you self centered bitch. I lost all my respect for you. Just because we don't live in a big house, a nice neighborhood, doesn't mean you should say we shouldn't exist and that doesn't make you any better us."** Maryse shouted before storming out the house.

Just then maria and randy walked down the stairs and heard what maryse said and before maria's mother could respond "Don't even waste your time maryse, Its not like she cares. Guys lets go" maria whispered in a sad sigh.

Back at the Hotel

"I swear maria if your mother tries me one more time I will punch her in her shit." Maryse said pointing her fingers. Randy looks at maria as she stands in the corner of the elevator holding herself on the brink of tears and then she lowers her head. "Ryse I think you should stop now" he said nodding in the direction of maria.

'_Ding' _The elevator door opened and maria pushed through everyone and slammed her hotel door open. Everyone followed her and settled on the couch in the living room. Maria went to hers and jeff's bedroom, She set down her purse and was about to walk back into the living room when she saw a small bag with green stuff and a puff of smoke coming from their balcony. "Are you fucking kidding me?" she whispered holding it up in the light. Maria walked on to the balcony to see jeff and shannon laughing so she cleared her throat and held it up "What's this?"

"Weed." jeff giggled while snatching it from her.

"I thought you said you stopped." Maria furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well you and your mother caused me to start again." He said taking a drag.

"Who have you become?" she said looking into jeff's distant eyes.

"The old jeff who didn't give a damn." Jeff said getting up and walking towards her and backing her into a corner."What-**The guy that didn't have time for rich,self-centered,stuck up bitches like you." **He said harshly looking right into her eyes.

Maria's lip began to quiver and she looked away blinking back tears. "Just so you know you can take your shit and find a new hotel room because I might bring back a girl, If you know what I mean" jeff said staring into her eyes.

Maria pushed past jeff and and rolled her eyes "I'm going nowhere so thats too bad for you." maria said walking away but then turned around and gently slipped something off her wrist and threw it hitting jeff in his chest "You can have your stupid gift back, I don't want anything from this new jeff so when my boyfriend comes back you tell me." Maria whispered before shutting the balcony door and walking back into her livingroom. Little did she know that everyone else heard the convesation.

"So I'm guessing acting like a jerk didn't work?" Shannon said huffing.

"Obvoiusly not stupid" Jeff said looking down at the the small bracelet he gave maria for their graduation. He hated acting like a jerk but it was to protect himself, Our so he thought...

**Well what did you guys think? I'm going to revise SOME chapters not all but don't worry it won't be anything drastic. Happy summer by the way. I'M HERE in North Carolina on a secret mission to stalk jeff hardy but any way tell me how you feel about a broken up jeria? And the amount of reviews will determine how fast their back together. Please Review**

**XoXo Makeeba**


	40. Maria's Bad Side

**Hello my lovelies, School has Restarted so I am back to my story schedule. My vacation was wonderful but now back to business. So here we go ^_^**

Maria stood in the bathroom staring at her reflection. She emotionally and physically felt like hell. Her relationship was now ruined by her mother and she still had to face jeff. Maria was suddenly snapped out of her thoughts by a knock on the door.

"Yo, ria hurry up before were late to the arena." John said opening the door. Maria brushed away any stray tears and put her hair up in a bun. She then stepped out and picked up her duffle bag and threw on some sunglasses. Tonight was going to be long….

At the arena

Maria opened the door to the locker room she shared with her friends with the nights schedule in hand. Tonight she was facing jillian one on one and she couldn't wait; Someone she can take her anger out on but as she looked over the list again she realized she as well had to interview none other then jeff Hardy…In the next 20 mins!

Maria looked up to see jeff who was as well looking at the schedule then rubbed his neck with a sigh. He looked up and maria suddenly shouted "Hey girls I have an interview and a match can you guys help me pick some stuff out?" she said trying to sound at the least unbothered. The girls agreed and begun to run around searching. After 10 mins in the bathroom maria came out in a teal leopard layered mesh bandeau dress that stopped mid thigh. Maria the slipped on her white pumps before asking "Well what do you think?" She said twirling.

"Amazing" Everyone except the rainbow haired male gushed. Jeff wasn't gonna sit there silent "You look terrible" He lied in which he received glares. Jeff didn't care because after all he was trying to down maria like her mother downed him.

Maria sat in the vanity mirror and rolled her eyes as the girls started on her hair. A crewman then came in and stated "Jeff their is a female here who claims to know you named Aly, Should I let her in?"

Jeff began to grin and rub his hands together "Send her in" He said smugly.

Suddenly a petite tall blonde wearing black leather skinnies, black and red pumps and a halter vest walked in with a smirk in place.

"Jeff, Hey!" she said as she seductively swung her hips.

"Hey al, How've you been?" Jeff said wrapping his arms around Aly's slim waist.

After greeting the guys aly stalked over to the over crowded vanity "Well hello melina, maryse, eve, Candice, Stephanie, mickie and Maria" she smirked say maria's name slowly. The way she said maria's name was as if she was savoring the taste in her mouth.

"Nice to meet you ladies and, oh maria good luck tonight." She said while turning on her heel to sit with jeff. Maria sucked in a breath and hopped down off the chair before turning around and looking at her reflection. Her hair was wavy and her makeup was light, Consisting of a light silver eyeshadow, a little blush and a soft pink lipgloss. Maria slipped on a snowflake shaped necklace and smiled. Christmas was coming up anyway.

"Perfect!" all the girls exclaimed. The guys turned their heads and for the first time since their break-up jeff's mouth hung open. Maria smiled in satisfaction 'Say something bad now' she thought as she glanced through their scripts once more.

The crewman from earlier came back and tapped his watch signaling it was time for jeff and maria. Everyone bid them good luck considering they were going to be alone, They'll need it.

Maria and jeff walked silently and as far away from each other as the walls would permit them. Jeff didn't like silence so he tried to lighten the mood. "You look….great by the way" he said softly.

"What do you want jeff" Maria whispered fast.

"Nothing, What I can't compliment you?" Jeff said holding up his hands in defense.

"Last time I checked you were acting like a douche lord and now you compliment me stop acting so bipolar will you?" Maria said harshly. By then the two had reached the interview area and barely noticed. The arguing picked up and their was no stopping.

"Why don't YOU STOP ACTING LIKE A PARENT." Jeff shouted.

"Believe me hun you don't want to talk about parental" Maria said. Slowly jeff's anger rose to an all time high. "Yeah because that talk will lead to the fact that because of you my mother is DEAD! Jeff roared

Maria lip began to quiver and the camera guy whispered.

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

Then he pointed signaling the beginning of the segment. Maria took in a shaky breath and smiled. "Hey WWE Universe, I'm here with Jeff hardy so lets look at last week and what happened."

"Roll the clip" Someone whispered. Maria felt her eyes burning as jeff's words rung in her ears. As the clip of jeff picking up the win was being played maria felt the tears start at bay but she refused, Not on National t.v. The clip was coming to an end so maria put on a refreshed smile and turned to jeff.

"So Jeff you have a match against edge tonight, How do you feel?" Maria said acting concerned.

"Well I feel pretty damn good and I am determined to show edge I'm unafraid." Jeff said looking into the camera menacingly.

"Well good luck to you" Maria smiled at him.

"Well I here you have a match tonight as well so good luck to you maria" He said with a smile even though his eyes showed regret. The cameraman shouted that the segment was a wrap and maria's bubbly expression dropped into a hurt one as she ran back to the locker room leaving jeff behind.

Jeff sighed and shook his head. He never meant to say something he didn't mean, but it slipped out and he couldn't take it back. Of course it wasn't maria's fault but he got so mad. He blew it bad.

Maria decided letting jeff hurt her was not gonna get in the way of her match. Maria walked into the locker room with a hard expression "Jillian better not cross me because evil maria is coming out" Maria snarled as she began to take up her ring attire before heading for the bathroom.

**Well at least maria isn't crying anymore about the break-up. Like I said precious Jeria will be back and better then ever, In due time.**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	41. It's about to get real in here?

**Hey guys are you ready for a new chappie. Well get excited because, Here we go! ^_^**

_Here she comes again, Like good medicine_

_Every step she takes, My blood is flowing_

_Her legs go on an on for days__**!**_

Maria walked out from behind the curtain with her usual bubbly smile. Inside she was boiling and ready to rip the glitter out of a unicorn. She was pissed and there was no doubt about that. Maria skipped down the ramp and slapped hands with the fans. Maria then goes up the step and gets up on the turnbuckles doing her 'Rock on' signs. She immediately hops down and continues to stretch.

_I know you want meeee!_

_So come and get meee!_

Maria rolls her eyes and tries to block out the terrible bleating. "Maria seems serious jr" Micheal notes. Julian prances down the ramp and slips into the ring. As soon as Julian stands up properly maria knocks her down with a clothes line. The bell rings signaling the fight has started.

Maria drags Julian up her hair only to kick her down. 'Whoa micheal did you see how powerful that kick was, Maria is not in the playing mood.' Jr said.

Maria flies off the top rope attempting to pull of a moonsault but crashes and burns. Julian goes for the early cover..

1.2….Maria kicks out and clutches her shoulder. Julian chokes maria up against the turnbuckles with her boot. After 3 minutes maria gains strength and grabs Julian and puts her in a leg lock. Julian crawls to ropes and maria lets go. Maria waits in the corner for Julian to recover, when she finally does maria picks her up and spins a few times before putting her into a backbreaker. Julian holds her back in pain but gets up. Julian then bangs maria's head a few times. Maria counters with a few kicks and julian rolls out the ring clutching her head, Maria then baseball slides out the ring and hit julian square in the chest. Maria then shoves julian into the ring and clotheslines julian into a corner. Maria runs and does a bronco buster but julian kicks maria in the girl section. Julian tries to choke maria again but maria elbows in the face knocking her down. Maria leaps at her chance and covers Julian.

1.2…Julian kicks out and maria slaps the mat frustrated. Maria lays on the mat tired until Julian picks her up and slaps her. Maria and Julian go back and forth slapping each other until maria grabs Julian by the hair and pulls off the perfect bulldog. To finish it off maria connects the moonsault and goes for the pin.

1.2…3 AND HERE'S YOUR WINNER…MARIA!

Maria clutches her shoulder as she heads backstage. Maria walks into the locker room to find it empty. Maria picks up a note : Ria we all went to the catering area,be back soon –Candice

"Wonderful, some peace and quiet" Maria whispered. Maria was about to sit down but her hair was sticking to her back and thought a shower would be a better idea.

Maria stripped down and got into the hot inviting water. Maria relaxed as her muscles loosened up. As maria went through her shower rituals she thought back to earlier and growled at the fact that this stupid chick named aly is taking up jeff's time. "_jeff." _She whispered.

Maria felt her throat tighten and her eyes flood with tears. Her mother pushed the guy that she was madly in love with away. Maria wasn't gonna stop. Why should she stop? If its been almost 20 years since maria's heart hasn't stopped beating then why should she give up on jeff. Maria shut off the water and wrapped a towel around her small frame.

Maria clutched her clothing to her chest as she headed out the bathr-BAM!

Maria fell to the floor with someone heavier on top of her. She opened her eyes to see a surprised jeff on top of her. Jeff and maria stare into each others eyes "I..uh…came to get my stuff." Jeff said while pulling maria upright.

Maria clutches her towel tighter and clears her throat. Jeff looks his throat. This is crazy, Just last week jeff would've by now made a remark about maria being In just a towel. Now maria couldn't look jeff properly in the eyes. How can one person push two people so far apart. Maria wasn't gonna stop trying; She wasn't ready yet .

"You know what tomorrow, 10a.m you are coming with me." Maria said sharply. Jeff nodded signaling he understood. Jeff picked up his stuff and headed out again. Maria shut her eyes tightly and ran her hand through her hair. Tomorrow, maria was getting back what was taken from her, she wasn't leaving without a fight.

The Next day

Maria knocked on the front door of the huge house. "Maria I toold you there is no point in this so just let me go back home." Jeff sighed

"He has a point and maria you already know your mother and I have problems." Maryse complained.

"Look, we aren't leaving this villa until I am satisfied okay?" maria snapped. Maria was determined and fierce. Maria tapped her foot in anticipation until the door swung open and her cousin Danielle's smile dropped "Oh god not again!"

"Where's my mother, We have some things to discuss." Maria said calmly walking through the door with everyone else in tow. Danielle softly shut the door "Shit is about to get real in here" She muttered to herself.

**Well is it gonna work this time? Is jeria's problems gonna be over? Find out next time!**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	42. Nonno Steps In

**Well Hello there, I know I was on a short break… Okay a long break but I have a few good stories saved mentally. Here we go. ^.^**

Maria stormed into her mother's house. She was beyond annoyed with her mother controlling her life. Maria began pushing through the crowded dining room. As maria called for her mother everyone stopped talking and began to stare as the drama was about to unfold.

"Mom, can I speak to you?" Maria said with a bitter smile.

"Sure but why are they here?" Maria's mother said setting down a tray of crapes.

"I want to be with jeff." Maria said bluntly .

"Honey I don't like him and by the way you know how we feel about non-italians ruining the family. Maria gritted her teeth "Who doesn't like jeff raise your hand." Maria said slightly louder so everyone can hear.

Maria's mother raises her hand and waits for others to raise their hands. No one else does.

"Okay maria this is stupid, I am your mother and I don't think he is right for you!" Maria's mother exclaims

"Mom I thought you would be the main one to understand because of the struggles of you and dad!?" Maria receives a hard slap from her mother. Maria softly holds her cheeck as her mother stalks slowly towards her staring into her eyes "Don't you EVER mention that man to me! That is the reason you can't be with jeff, I don't want you to make the same mistake."

"Mom I can't believe that I have to do this, but if you don't let me be with jeff I will expose you for who you really are." Maria said staring at the ground. Everyone looked at each other with confused expressions. "You wouldn't dare…" She said menacingly.

"Can I be with jeff?" Maria asked once more.

"No!" Maria's mother said sternly. A sly grin began to appear to form on maria's lips "You don't know what you just set yourself up for. Everyone here we go….."

_Flashback_

_Maria got out of bed at the sound of arguing. She ran to her door and pressed her ear to it, she noticed it came from downstairs. Maria opened the door and tiptoed down to the stairs and sat as her parents argued. "Roberto pick an option me or them"_

"_Will you stop yelling at me because if you wake up the girls it is on you" Maria's father said said sharply in a hushed toned._

"_I love my daughters more then anything and if that means leaving you then of course I pick them." Roberto said as he put down his wine glass. "I want a divorce…." He said flat out. Maria gasp and slapped a small hand over her mouth._

"_Goodnight" Roberto said as he climbed the stairs. He saw maria sitting on the stairs whimpering, He picked up maria and carried her to her bed. "Honey how much did you hear?"_

"_Are you leaving daddy?" Maria said staring up at the tall masculine man._

"_Oh ria I will never leave you."_

_End of Flashback_

"My dad loved me and morgan more then my mother and after he died she made life bad for us then left us with or aunt. She didn't even want to have us." Maria said with her head down. Suddenly a masculine rusty voice boomed "You can be with him…"

Maria spun around "Nonno I thought you went to a wine convention?"

"Nonno?" Jeff question speaking the first time since they stepped inside.

"Grandpa" John said in explanation while cutting into his 12th pancake. Maria walked over to her grandfather and looked up at him "But everyone doesn't like him."

"Yes we do, your mother just made us act as if we hate him. He loves you a lot and were not willing to let him slip away, No matter how she feels" Maria's aunt Serena said getting up and hugging her.

"What but serena…" Maria's mother began.

"No you be quiet Teresa." Serena said silencing the evil mother.

"No maria listen to me I will deal with your mother but as for that guy standing over there, He loves you and I see that so go." Maria's grandpa Georgio said as he pushed her into jeff.

Maria runs back into her nonno's arms and gave him a tight hug "Grazie nonno" Maria whispered. Maria walked over to jeff who stood with his hands in his pocket. "Hey" She whispered.

"Hi" Jeff said avoiding maria's eyes.

"Well, what do you think?" Maria said rocking back and forth on her heels.

Jeff looks up at her for the first time with a smile on his face "Maria Samantha Nicole Kenallis you are a outrageous, ridiculous, sweet, loving,smart amazing girl and I can't believe your doing this just to be with me "

"I love you" Maria squeals and kisses jeff.

"Aww!" Everyone exclaims. Maria grabs jeffs hand and they walk toward the breakfast table.

"I'm glad to have you back and not being a jerk." Maria whispers in jeff's ear.

"I'm glad I don't have to act like a jerk." Jeff says with a sheepish sorry grin. Maria runs her hand over jeff's hair. Noticing the silence jeff and maria look up to see everyone looking at them, Maria then blushes and burries her face in jeff's shoulder.

"So jeff since I can stop acting like I don't like you can you tell me where you got your lip pierced?" Said maria's cousin Danielle.

"Uh actually my friend Shannon does piercings and tattoo's so he did the piercing for me." Said Jeff.

"Well I would love to have some piercings done" Danielle said with a hint of hope.

"Well why are we still here. Let's go!" Jeff said to everyone.

**So what did you think? Believe me I have new idea's for the couples so I am really gonna kick up the epicness. So I also wanted to let you guys know that I will be starting 2 new stories, One is Orochimaru and Anko from Naruto and the other is a Wade Barret and OC. So for any Naruto fans and if you want more of my wrestling stories just PM me and let me know what you would like to see for either of the stories or some helpful criticism on what I shouldn't do in those stories that I did in this one. Thanks in advance**

**Xoxo Makeeba**


	43. It's a Date

**Hey guys well next chapter, as always please review. Anyway Here we go! ^_^**

Maria and everyone got up from the table and bid the rest Of the older family goodbye for the group of 18-30 year olds decided to have a fun day.

The clique found themselves shopping, site seeing and just having a great time knowing eachother. Danielle of course found herself on the table gripping Maria's hand as Shannon pierced her belly button. "Ria I am so scared right now." Danielle squealed as Shannon inched slowly toward her.

"Dani it isn't that bad just keep holding my hand and you'll be fine. " Maria said squeezing her hand for encouragement.

"Okay, fine just don't tell me when your gonna Star-ahhhhhhhhhhh!" Danielle immediately began screaming at the sudden inflict of unintentional pain.

Maria softly began rubbing Danielle's arm for comfort.

"Were almost done, just hang in there." Shannon encouraged as he put the small bell in her stomach.

Following that he immediately put rubbing alcohol to cleanse the pierced area "Don't worry just keep cleansing it twice a day for a week and it should be good." Shannon said helping Danielle off the table.

"Thanks Shannon your such an amazing person, how much do I owe you?" Danielle questioned as she pulled out her wallet.

"Oh No you don't owe me money just a date." Shannon said with his best ladykiller smile.

Danielle immediately began blushing and looking at the ground "Y-yeah p..pick me up at 7." She said with a nervous stutter.

"Thanks for doing this Shannon and if you break my cousins heart I will break her neck." Maria said whispering the last part while hugging Shannon.

Maria feels two strong arms wrap around her waist and pulls her into his grip. "Oh No you don't, your mine." Jeff whispered huskily in Maria's ear.

Everyone starts whooping and hollering and just Making noises which causes Maria to blush and shout "whatever, let's go."

Jeff grabbed Maria's hand and smiles down at her as she runs her hand through her crimson locks.

As the group sat down for lunch Jeff spotted a nearby jewelry shop. Jeff turned to Maria who was talking to her other cousin Sophia.

Jeff signaled to Randy and the two men walked in to the store...

"So are you sure about this man?" Randy asked holding the small item in his hand.

"Yeah I want this to be a sign of how much I love maria and This could be a new and improved sign of my love." Jeff said taking the item from Randy's hand.

"We'll take it." Jeff said with a shrug and smile. "I'll just take her to dinner tonight." Jeff said walking out of the shop and stuffing the small box in is pocket.

"Hey where were you guys? " Maryse asked as she hopped into Randy's arms. Randy then whispered into her ear which causes maryse to start squealing.

"What?" Maria questioned noticing everyone whispering and looking at Maria in awe.

"Nothing" Everyone started shouting.

Maria looked at Jeff with a lost expression "Do you know what their smiling and smirking about?"

"No idea baby." Jeff said with a shrug. Jeff grabbed Maria's hand "Let's go for a walk" Jeff suggested. As they walked away Jeff looked over his shoulder eyeing everyone.

As Jeff and Maria walked hand in hand with only eyes for eachother they spoke about anything that did Nothing but deepen their relationship. "How about dinner tonight alone?" Jeff said as they reached a fountain.

"I would love that" Maria said as she threw herself into Jeff's strong arms. Jeff gently kisses Maria's forehead as she Leaned against his chest listening to his heartbeats.

"What should I wear? " Maria Said looking at him.

"Well I was thinking Nothing but something casual would be Okay." Jeff chuckled and wiggled his eyebrows. maria playfully slapped his chest with her own giggle.

"Then it's a date." Maria said tossing a coin in the fountain then grabbing Jeff's hand again and begins running.

Jeria met everyone back at the table. "So ladies I have a date so anyone have a little bit more energy to find a pair of shoes?" Maria questioned with a small smile.

"Of course chica let's go." Eve said already grabbing her purse.

Maria and the rest if the girls got tried moving but felt herself being tugged, being curious she turned around to see Jeff staring up at her "Did you think you were leaving without a kiss?"

Maria giggled then bent down and softly kissed Jeff's awaiting lips. Maria slipped away and caught up with the rest of the girls.

The girls found a nearby boutique and wasted no time in searching. After a good 45 minutes Maria found a nice pair of versace black with gold studded boots.

The girls walked back to the Villa. Maria said her goodbyes to her family. This was their last night in Italy so she went around giving hugs and kisses.

The rest of the Diva's went back to the hotel. Maria took all her shopping bags to randy and maryse's room.

Maria showered and then proceeded to put on her undergarments.

Maria lotioned her legs and slipped on her new black leather snake print skinnies and A blue jeans vest and the studded boots.

Maria curled the ends of her tresses and pined it in up and wrapped a bandana around the edge.

Maria then heads over to makeup On the dresser and proceeds to make cat eyes with a pale pink then applies some red lipstick.

Maria puts on her infinity bracelet and matching ring.

"Wish me luck!" Maria said as she picked up her new Studded satchel.

The girls all gave Maria a quick hug as she walked out and down the hall, she climbed into the elevator and pushed the ground button.

Maria violently shook as nervousness took over. Jeff said to meet him outside in the middle of the lobby.

The elevator made a '_Ding _' and Maria took a deep breath and stepped out and their he was.

Jeff turned around and his mouth hung open in shock, she was beautiful.

Maria Caught Jeff's attention as she strolled out the elevator. "Hey."

"Hey,you look beautiful!" Jeff said grabbing Maria's hand.

"You don't look half bad yourself jeffy." Maria said practically dragging Jeff down the cobble stone road.

The couple walked out. Jeff plannned on taking maria to a restaurant called Ai Gondolieri.

Maria and jeff talked and wait to be seated. After being seated by a lovely blonde waitress and having their orders collected they just sat patiently.

"I'm glad your here with me, I wouldn't want to be here with anyone else." Jeff said taking a small sip from his wine glass.

"I'm glad to be here. Jeff where is Aly? " Maria questioned as she shifted in her seat

"Well she went back to North Carolina today and ria- **I already know she was one of your friends you used to make me jealous. **" Maria said sipping her martini.

Jeff stared in astonishment as she giggled and observed her surroundings.

The blonde soon returned and gave the couple their dinner. Maria just gave the blonde a warm smile before she left to assist other groups of guest.

After dinner Jeff grabbed Maria's hand "come with me."

"Okay,Jeff where are we going?" Maria interrogated. Jeff gently squeezed Maria's hand as they began walking "Just trust me you'll love this."

After walking a couple of blocks Jeff and Maria stopped in front of a water and lights show.

Maria gasped at the beautiful scene going on in front of her. The lights were changing and the water shot out the ground at different heights.

"Jeff this is amazing!" Maria said in a heard the silence and got worried and turned around.

Standing nervously was jeff holding a emerald 3 karat rose gold new necklace.

Maria covered her mouth as she stared at Jeff. Tears begin to form in Maria's eyes as she spun around and Jeff puts the necklace on her.

"So do you like it?" Jeff asked nervously. Maria tip toed to reach Jeff and passionately kiss Jeff.

Jeff wrapped his arm around Maria's petite waist and deepened the kiss. this was definitely a good night for the couple.

**Well what did you guys think, it was a ring.I tried to be more detailed so let me know what you thought. New Barrett/OC is Coming to a fanfiction site near just kidding but it will be soon.**

**xoxo Makeeba **


End file.
